Zatch's New Adventure
by Thank You People Who Are Nice
Summary: Kinda a sequel of Zatch's Camp Adventure, but can be read with out it. Zatch goes on an adventure in another world to stop the evil Naomi and her followers from controling the world.ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is a weird kinda sequel thingy to **Zatch's Camp Adventure** , but you can read this with out reading the other, so don't run away, please! It may not be one update a day for this story, but on the other hand it might, it all depends…yeah, well it's like in another world, and kinda strange, like everything I write but please READ AND REVIEW! (oh yeah and if your were a character in the other story, you are in this story too)

"hello…hello, please wake up"

"huh?"

"good, I was afraid you were dead"

"dead?"

"yeah, you were knocked out for who knows how long, but now your fine"

"really?"

"yes, so tell me, what's your name?"

"I'm…uh…I'm Zatch Bell!"

"oh, I'm Yuki!"

Zatch found himself waking up, sitting in a nice little chair, in quite a nice little room, in a nice little house where a nice little girl named Yuki lived. Yuki had, Zatch guessed, found him lying around, knocked out and had helped him. Now Yuki was standing in front of him, talking to him

"so you're Yuki" Zatch said "nice to meet you"

"nice to meet you two, Zatch" Yuki said going to sit down on a near by stool "but how did you come to be knocked out by the side of the road?"

Zatch thought for a moment, then laughed "I really have no idea!"

"really?" Yuki said "that's odd, do you think it was the Patrol?"

"the what?" Zatch asked

"the Patrol" Yuki stated "Naomi's evil group, she and her minions go around causing pain and destruction everywhere they go, it's awful"

"sure sounds like it" Zatch agreed "and it sounds so familiar…"

"well of course" Yuki said "the Patrol is everywhere!"

"why hasn't anyone done anything?" Zatch asked

"wow," Yuki said "you sure don't know much, many have tried to stop Naomi but all have failed and come home tired and defeated, If they're alive, that is"

Zatch just stared in horror, why hadn't he heard of this before? Wait…why hadn't he heard of anything? "some has to do something!" Zatch exclaimed, standing up

"I don't know about that…" Yuki began "it would be like walking in to a death trap, Naomi's base is on the other side of the world, and she has lots of followers that stand between"

"well…" Zatch said sitting back down, "do you have any yellow tail?"

---

later that day, after Yuki and Zatch had enjoyed a delicious lunch of raw yellow tail that Zatch had caught in a near by river, Zatch decided to go to town and have a look around. He strolled through the streets going to shops, but not buying anything because he had no money. Just then screams could be heard coming from the corner near by. Zatch turned to look, some big guy with a badge saying "Patrol" on it was harassing some woman, who was just minding her own business

"NO! leave me alone!" the woman said

"not unless you pay your taxes" the Patrol person said

"I did!" the lady pleaded

"you didn't give enough, the price was raised!" Patrol member laughed

"that's not fair" the woman said

"life's not fair, _sweetie,_ we all gotta pay our taxes" the Patrol man stepped closer to the woman. "or you go to jail"

by this time a crowd had formed around the Patrol guy and the towns woman, including Zatch, who was applaud at the scene.

"you're coming with me" the patrol guy laughed and grabbed the lady "jail time"

"NO!" the woman cried trying to break free

"_someone, do something already"_ Zatch thought the gathered up some courage to yell "STOP"

a gasp spread around the crowd, and the Patrol member turned his head to look

"did you say something, boy?" he growled

Zatch froze, this big scary person was _talking_ to him "er…." Zatch stammered

"well?" the Patrol man asked, the woman still squirming to get free

Zatch hung his head, what could he do, just a little boy.

"I didn't think so" the Patrol guy said and dragged the lady to jail.

---

Zatch was back at Yuki's house, sitting in 'his' chair and sulking about the days events

"and they made her go to jail" Zatch whined "for like no reason"

"that's the Patrol for you" Yuki sighed "it's been like this for awhile"

"so it wasn't always like this" Zatch asked

"no" Yuki explained "once there was a kind king who treated everyone nicely and all his followers were kind to the citizens, then out of nowhere the evil Naomi gained control, how she did it, I still wonder"

suddenly, Zatch began to laugh

"hahaha haha" Zatch laughed

Yuki looked at him like he was insane "are you unwell?" Yuki asked

"no' Zatch said "I just realized something, instead of waiting for other people to do it for me and letting people get hurt with out doing anything about it, I try to help, and stop Naomi!"

"you are unwell!" Yuki said "it far to dangerous, it's practically impossible!"

"too bad!" Zatch said, got up and ran for the door "I'm going to the other side of the world" and with that he ran out the door.

Yuki just stood there "he is crazy, no food, no map, no protection!" she shook her head "he'll be back by 8:00"

He wasn't back…..

TO BE CONTINUED……… 

Please review

It can't be that bad

I hope….

Review…


	2. Chapter 2

YO! What's up? Well this is he second chapter and I hope it's good and I hope the story gets better and all that good stuff I like to say before I actually write the chapter, so the other characters with people from real life will come in later and if you wanna be in it too (I'll have to guess with personality) just tell me but no long descriptions, I'm only gonna get like 0-2 people though, like no one reads my stories! with out further ado, READ….

"ZATCH!" Yuki called "ZATCH, WHERE ARE YOU?"

it was 10:00 at night and Zatch had never returned from his "quest", Yuki didn't think he could be serious about going across the world to fight Naomi, when he hardly new anything about the world, (he probably has no memories).

"oh, where are you" Yuki whispered "the patrol thugs are always out at night and threes a curfew were both breaking, please be ok"

Yuki was walking down a path in the dark, trees surrounded her making everything just a littler darker and a whole lot scarier, combined with the thought some one from the Patrol could jump out and arrest her at any moment.

**Meanwhile….**

Zatch was walking in circles in the forest, to embarrassed to tell himself he was lost.

"I'm not lost " Zatch said out loud "I just need to go that way"

Zatch went 'that' way for the tenth time and, after a few minutes found himself in the same predicament.

"I can't be lost" Zatch said a little less assured than he was before "I just need to go that way, this time"

Zatch walked blindly in the same direction he had gone in previously and, again, found himself in the exact same spot.

"ARGH!" Zatch exclaimed "this forest must be cursed!"

"actually, the forest is completely normal, you just need to stop walking in circles"

"huh?" Zatch asked then saw Yuki standing against a tree "Oh! Hi Yuki, come to aid me on my quest?"

"no I've come to tell you to come back" Yuki explained "we are in serious danger"

"why?" Zatch asked

"because there's a curfew…heheheh"

Zatch and Yuki whorled around and stared at the on coming GIGANTIC figure looming over them.

"it's you!" Zatch exclaimed "you're the meanie in the patrol that arrested that poor lady!"

"yes I did" the Patrol guy said, bluntly, as if Zatch had asked him if he had "and I'm going to arrest you to and your friend! Hahahah!"

"NO!" Zatch and Yuki cried

"you know the rules! There is a curfew! Everyone off the streets by 7:00!" the Patrol man yelled and was about to grab Yuki and Zatch but they got out of the way.

"let's split up!" Zatch said as the Patrol member came closer

"uh…" Yuki kinda froze

"come on!" Zatch said about to run

"fine" Yuki said and began running the opposite way of Zatch _'I gotta not be scared'_

Zatch and Yuki ran separate ways for awhile and it was all good because the Patrol man just ran blindly in any given direction, roaring like a lion. Yuki had made her way to a small clearing with a cliff on the other side, but the problem was so had Zatch.

"You're here too?" Zatch asked

"yeah" Yuki said "but look who else is here"

Yuki pointed at the Patrol guy who was sprinting at them, and Zatch and Yuki were cornered!

"hahahahaha" the Patrol man laughed slowing to a stroll as he came closer and closer to Zatch and Yuki "no where to run and no where to hide, I have you now!"

"uhhhuuhhhh" Zatch and Yuki said

"to scared to move, eh" Patrol guy said "typical kids"

Zatch and Yuki just stood there, backed against the cliff wishing they were anywhere else.

"we gotta do something' Zatch whispered

"maybe we should turn ourselves in" Yuki suggested quietly

"no!" Zatch yelled "I'm not going to jail and I'm not letting the patrol win!"

"Zatch," Yuki said sadly, hanging her head "the Patrol always wins"

"she's right" the Patrol man said "the Patrol always wins!"

"well I'm gonna change that!" Zatch exclaimed "I'm not letting the Patrol or Naomi do any more evil things with out a fight first" suddenly Zatch began to shine "huh?" he gasped _'the first spell Zaker'_ went through his mind and suddenly he used Zaker and blasted the Patrol guy to smithereens (not really he just sent him to the moon)

"whoa!" Yuki exclaimed "how did you do that?"

"beats me" Zatch laughed "but we sure took care of him!"

"let's go back" Yuki began but was cut off

"no, I said I was going to beat Naomi so I will!" Zatch exclaimed

"well at least let me give you something for your trip" Yuki said "let's go back to my house"

"fine" Zatch said and they went.

---

The next day…

Zatch was leaving, after he got some stuff from Yuki and ate breakfast of you guessed it yellow tail.

"bye!" Zatch said as he walked out the door

"you really sure?" Yuki asked "it's really dangerous"

"I'll be fine, as long as I can do that lightning thin it'll be easy!" Zatch exclaimed and left laughing, with out knowing things would be as easy as he though they would be.

REVIEW

REVIEW

PLEASE

DO

REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again, this is the third chapter! Glad you're reading it! so please continue to, ok! I am very happy today because I completed Zatch Camp adventure awhile ago and thought _WOW!_ I completed a story which is no easy task, except when you update once a day like I did, heheheh! more characters from the old one are in it now but I made up the personalities because I felt like it, and the rest of the characters will come really soon so don't you worry! Now READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zatch was walking down a path that he guessed was the same one as the one on his map Yuki had given him earlier. The path was basically straight except for the times it curved and the times it zigzagged and the times it….well it wasn't very straight. Zatch had concluded the reason it wasn't straight like it was on the map was that the Patrol had messed it up.

"dang it!" Zatch yelled "how am I ever gonna get to Naomi and the Patrol if the path is curving like this!"

Zatch kicked a rock into a bush.

"mmph" the bush mumbled

"whoa!" Zatch yelled walking over to the bush "a talking bush!"

"not exactly" the bush said and some one got up and walk out from under the bush.

"who are you?" Zatch asked

"aren't you the curios one" the person from the bush said " my name's Rykun"

"oh" Zatch said "I'm Zatch Bell, I'm going to defeat the evil Naomi and her gang!"

Rykun began to laugh "you have got to be kidding" Rykun said " you'll get your butt whopped"

"not true!" Zatch said "I can shoot lightning out of my mouth"

"what a wimpy power" Rykun said "I got wind power, which is _way _cooler"

"Says who?" Zatch asked angrily

"says me" Rykun

"well all you can do is make a little breeze" Zatch laughed

"well you can only light a light bulb" Rykun stated

"grrr…" Zatch growled

"grrr.." Rykun growled

"I'll show you!" Zatch announced and was about to shoot lightning when Rykun walked off.

"you're wasting my time" Rykun stated and causally walked away "you should go home, you can't beat Naomi and the Patrol"

"yeah you better leave!" Zatch said jumping up and down at and already gone, of his own accord, Rykun "I sure showed him!"

---

Zatch had continued on the curvy, zigzagging path and found himself at the front of some woods, that looked pretty dark and ominous.

"maybe I should go around" Zatch said to himself

"now where would the fun in that be, master?"

Zatch turned around, behind him was a little frog creature walking on two legs.

"who are you?" Zatch asked, as shocked as he had been since he had caught a giant yellowtail the other day.

"ribbit" the frog guy said "I'm Byanko, Master, don't you remember?"

"no, I don't" Zatch said " and I'm not your master"

"yes you are, the same with Zofis and Zeno, master, ribbit" Byanko said

"who?" Zatch asked

"Zofis and Zeno, master" Byanko said "you're friends, well before you disappeared"

"disappeared?" Zatch asked

"yes, ribbit" Byanko explained "you've been gone for months now, and I'm so glad I found you master, let's get back to the others right away, ribbit!"

"I don't know you!" Zatch said backing up, unbeknownst to him, into the forest "leave me alone"

"but you're my master!" Byanko said "I can't do that! Ribbit!"

Zatch thought quickly "as your master," He said "I command you to go and get me the biggest yellow tail from the stream on the other side of the world"

Byanko looked dumbfounded but hopped away to complete the task anyway "you always did like yellow tail, master" he said

"glad he's gone" Zatch said "guess I better go into the forest before he gets back"

Zatch ran into the dark and scary forest, without looking back, not knowing what he would find inside, but he won't die!

TO BE CONTINUED….

REVIEW

PLEASE

Oh, and if your OC is not in this yet, he/she will come soon, I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Ok, everyone it's the fourth chapter already, and I just wanna say the others ocs are coming soon, so just you wait, they'll all beat Naomi together! But how they will and is working for her (other then the weird lackeys I make up). Well today is a good day, because I'm in a good mood and just felt like saying that, so READ!

Now that Zatch had been walking threw the dark and scary forest and had time to decide that whoever this Byanko person/frog-thingy was wouldn't find him, he now had time to think about what Byanko had been talking about.

To ease his fears and make him feel like he wasn't alone in the forest, Zatch spoke aloud to himself and discussed what he knew.

"I wake up in Yuki's house and don't remember anything" Zatch contemplated "then this freak who calls himself Byanko shows up and thinks I'm his master and says I was gone for months….gone from where?"

Zatch, who wasn't looking where he was going, tripped over a rock and fell into a stream.

"aaaaaaahhhhhh!" he yelled as he fell with a SPLASH! "I don't wanna bath!"

"well how about a meal"

Zatch looked toward the crocodile who had just spoke to him

"you could be the main course" the croc said, licking his lips "yum, yum!"

"aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Zatch shouted and ran as fast as he could away from the reptile.

When he had successfully escaped the hungry crocodile, Zatch sat down under at tree in the dark and scary forest and began to eat his lunch.

"yum!" Zatch exclaimed when he opened his pack "yellow tail!" (again…)

he ate it in one bite a prepared to…ahem…..water the tree, when…..

"NOT ON MY TREE, YOU DON'T!"

Zatch zipped up his zipper and pulled back on all his clothes, apoun hearing the voice, that happened to be female.

"you idiot!" the person screamed when she got to Zatch "it takes forever to get that type of tree to grow in this forest!"

"heheheheheheh…." Zatch laughed nervously

"so who are you, exactly, we don't get many visitors around here" the girl said "and you don't seem like your with the Patrol"

"I'm Zatch Bell" Zatch announced "and I'm fighting against the Patrol!"

the girl looked up "oh!" she said "uh…what a noble cause!"

"so," Zatch said "who are you?"

"uh...Sarah" the girl, now identified as Sarah said "I live in the town up ahead……..um…….you should come there, it will get you out of this forest"

"OK!" Zatch exclaimed and followed Sarah to her town.

**In the town….**

Sarah told Zatch to go wait on a bench so she could tell the town of his arrival.

"what's taking so long?" Zatch asked the world

half an hour later (which is a long time for a six year old to wait) Sarah came running back.

"sorry for the wait!" Sarah exclaimed "the mayor wants to see you now"

"the mayor" Zatch asked

"the guy who runs our town" Sarah explained quickly "now come with me"

Zatch followed Sarah through the empty streets of the town into a building labeled 'town hall'. They went inside and Zatch found himself in a room filed with people. A tall man, who sat in a desk in the front of a room, stood up and introduced himself.

"I am the Mayor of this fine town" he said "hello, Zatch Bell"

"hi!" Zatch exclaimed

"I have been informed the you are on a quest to defeat the Patrol" the Mayor said "as you can see, there is no Patrol here, so you should continue on your way before nightfall"

"uh…ok" Zatch said

"we will provide you the necessary nourishment and supplies for your journey" the Mayor said "Sarah will escort you through the town and on your way, but then you will be alone"

"thanks…I think" Zatch said at a loss for words "I'll be going now…" Zatch slowly inched his way out of the room and ran as soon as he made it out the door.

When he was outside, Zatch started walking to the other side of the town, where the exit would be.

"hey Zatch!"

Zatch turned around to see Sarah running up. "what's with those people?" Zatch asked

"well it's just that…" Sarah said looking at the ground "well this town is a…you just better get out of here quickly, ok!" she finished up yelling and pointing towards the exit of the town.

"ok" Zatch said and they walked to the end of the town and Zatch left.

Back in the town Sarah had to go stall the mayor and his goons so Zatch would be safe. (the reason, I'm sure you can figure it out though, will be important later) Sarah went to the Mayor's office and asked his secretary if she could speak with him.

"I'm sorry, but he's busy right now" the secretary said

"but…." Sarah said

"sorry" the secretary said "you can go now"

"but" Sarah stammered

"you may go" the secretary said putting on a fake smile and Sarah saw this was her cue to follow directions.

In the Mayor's office… 

"there's someone who plans to oppose us" the Mayor said into a phone

"really" the person on the other end asked "and who might that be"

"a boy who calls himself Zatch Bell" the Mayor said

"that traitor…" the person on the other end muttered

"what was that that?" the Mayor asked

"nothing" the person said "we'll take care of him from here, he just left your town, right"

"yeah" the Mayor said

"ok" the other person said "bye"

The Mayor hung up the phone.

The person at the other end hung up too. It was Naomi. She and some unseen person were standing in a big castle on the balcony.

"the where abouts of Zatch have been confirmed" Naomi told someone unseen person.

"the we should inhalate(sp?) him immediately!" the hidden person said

"where would the fun in that be?" Naomi asked "maybe we should get Zatchie back on our team"

"don't call him that" the person said "he's a traitor! We should get rid of him when we have the chance"

"why do you want to kill him so much?" Naomi asked "if someone heard us taking you'd blow your cover and everyone would figure out who you are"

"I'd bet they would" the person muttered

"so, for now" Naomi said "we'll just let him live and maybe he'll join us" Naomi walked away

the unseen person just cursed about wanting to kill Zatch before it was too late and convince Naomi he was, in fact, a traitor. "I'll kill him myself" the unseen person muttered.

"leave him alive" Naomi yelled from where she had gone "that's an order"

the unseen person sighed, why shouldn't he be able to order people too, if only….(we'll leave what he's wishing up to your imagination, but think carefully, seriously!)

TO BE CONTINUED

Now you know I'm gonna say this…

REVIEW

REVIEW

PLEASE 

DO

REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! I had a dentist appointment today, but instead of doing his job the dentist talked with 2 random girls who were skipping school and hanging there about some 15 year old who's 18 year old boyfriend gave her a giant hickey! The dentist then was talking "teen chat room" and he's like 50 years old, that's my story for the day! READ!

Zatch had just left the town in the dark and scary forest and was back in the dark and scary forest hiking down the path to who knows where, for some odd reason he had a feeling he had been here before, that got him thinking…._where had he been before?_

All he knew was Yuki's house and this forest and all the people he knew were people he had just met. Why didn't he know anyone? Zatch looked into a stream and saw his reflection, just who was staring back was a mystery.

"who am I…" Zatch wondered

"you are whoever you want to be" said an old woman walking up (how click, an old wise woman)

"well…" Zatch said

"you want to find out who you were, right" the old woman said "before you lost your memories"

"exactly!" Zatch exclaimed

"there is a lake, if you keep following this very path" the old woman explained "its reflection will show you who you are, but only you can show who you become" (writing things for them to say is not my specialty)

"thanks!" Zatch said but, as you guessed, the old lady was gone. "that's weird…"

Meanwhile….

"I wonder how Zatch is doing" Yuki said to herself "it's quite noble of him to go and try to fight Naomi and her gang, but there's nothing he can do…I hope he won't get hurt"

Yuki was about to go outside of her nice little house when someone knocked, it wasn't a cheery 'hi, I'm your friend knock' and it wasn't a shy 'let me in…please' knock it was a booming 'LET ME IN OR ELSE!' knock that scared the pants of Yuki.

"come in…?" Yuki said to the person on the other side of the door.

"TAXES!" the person on the other side said, opening the door

"no thank you" Yuki replied quickly trying to close the door, but the person came in anyway.

" I don't want any funny business" the person, a big man who worked for the Patrol said looking over Yuki "hey…ain't you that girl with that boy who caused that trouble that night" (he said 'that' a lot)

"um…I don't know what your talking about" Yuki said, backing away

"yes you do" the Patrol man said "now pay your taxes or else!"

"uh…" Yuki began to clam up, the Patrol had scared her ever since they had put both her parents in jail to die, she wondered if they were still alive.

"pay up!" the man yelled

"I don't have any…." Yuki began but she was cut off

"NO EXCUSES!" the Patrol guy yelled "your going to jail!"

"no!" Yuki cried as she was pulled away by the evil Patrol guy.

"hahahahaha!" the Patrol man laughed "I love this job!"

back with Zatch….

Zatch had no idea his friend Yuki was being taken to jail for not paying taxes, so he skipped along, singing a merry tune.

" do not run, do not hide, do not be scared and do not cry" he sang "for I'll be with you, I'll be with you always" he wondered where he had heard that before, but, as usual, he didn't remember. "I wonder where I got that?" Zatch said (I made it up, and it's dumb) "oh well"

Zatch continued down the path and soon was out of the dark and scary forest, but then Sarah came up running behind him.

"Zatch!" she yelled "Zatch!"

Zatch turned around "Hi Sarah!" he exclaimed "what's up"

"people in the Patrol are coming!" Sarah said quickly "you have to get far away from here!"

"Oh! No!" Zatch said

"let's go!" Sarah yelled and she and Zatch ran and hid in some bushes.

Some people wearing Patrol badges came out of the forest and looked around, presumably for Zatch.

"I don't see him" one said

" look harder" another said

"why don't you" the first said

"shut up!" the second ordered

"stop fighting" a third told the two others "we have to find him, an he can't know were coming"

"you act like you're in charge, Reycom" the first person said "I'm in charge around here"

"no, I am!" the second exclaimed

"says who?" the first asked

"be quiet!" the third person, identified as Reycom, said

"fine" the first and second people said

"he's not here" Reycom said "let's move on"

the group kept walking. When they were gone Sarah and Zatch let out a big sigh.

"that was close" Sarah said

"yeah" Zatch agreed "but how'd they get in the forest so close behind me, with out me knowing?"

"well…um" Sarah said, not wanting to reveal that they came from her town "I don't know"

the truth was she had heard the Mayor talking with Naomi on the phone, but after she had said to not get Zatch the Mayor told four people to go after Zatch, and three of them had almost found him!

Zatch and Sarah got up from behind the bush and wondered what to do.

"what should we do?" Zatch asked "we can't go forward because that's where they went and if we go back…"

"there might be more coming" Sarah said

"but I have to follow this path" Zatch exclaimed, remembering the old lady

"oh really" Sarah said not paying much attention "but I don't think we should be seen by them"

"yeah, but I can shoot lightning out of my mouth!" Zatch exclaimed "if all else fails"

Sarah was shocked "you shoot lighting….?" She asked

"yeah, why" Zatch asked confused "I know a guy who can control wind, he was mean though…"

"there was once a rumor that someone in the Patrol could control lightning and used his power to take over many civilizations" Sarah said "could that have been you?"

"NO WAY!" Zatch exclaimed "I'd never work for the Patrol! Those dirty rotten scoundrels!"

"oh" Sarah said "well we should go now, I guess, let's not be seen though…"

TO BE CONTINUED….

REVIEW

NOW

OR 

I'LL

…

…

…

uh….

ASK YOU AGAIN!

YEAH!

THAT'S

IT!

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello people! It is the sixth chapter, but I'm kinda mad today because said that Avatar the last airbender would air a new episode today, until just five minutes ago when they decided they wouldn't and Nick showed 'the drill' again, and secretly changed their info, that site is corrupt! I have nothing more to say so READ!

"hurry, this way" Sarah whispered and Zatch followed her as she ducked and hid behind bushes so they wouldn't be seen by Reycom and the two others who were lurking near by.

"hey!" the first person (from Reycom's group, see last chapter if you forgot) said "you're standing on my shadow"

"well excuse me!" the second person said "why would I step on your dirty shadow?"

"because I'm hot!" the first person explained (so not)

"no way, I am" the second person announced

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

'yes"

"no"

"ha, ha, you admit it" the second person laughed

"only to be modest, since you said I was hot" the first person retorted

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!" Reycom yelled " ZATCH WILL HEAR US!"

"shush!" person one and two said

**Back with Zatch and Sarah….**

"oh god" Sarah said commenting on the behavior of Reycom, person one and person two, from the bush she and Zatch were hiding in

"uh…Sarah" Zatch began

"shush" Sarah whispered "they'll hear"

"Sarah...I gotta" Zatch said

"not now" Sarah whispered again

"I gotta…" Zatch said again

"gotta what?" Sarah whispered hoarsely

" ACHOO!" Zatch sneezed "heheheh"

Sarah just slapped her forehead, they would find them for sure, and of course, they did.

"hey!" the second person said "did you hear that?"

"yeah!" person one said "someone's sneaking around!"

"let's get 'em!" person two exclaimed

"yeah!" the first person agreed

"he's in that bush" Reycom pointed

**In the bush….**

Zatch was trying to stay still and quiet and Sarah was trying to get out of there on the double.

"you can shoot lightning, right" Sarah asked quietly

"yeah" Zatch whispered

"why don't you blast them up" Sarah suggested in a whisper "and I'll try to do something if there's trouble, they can't know there are two of us"

"good plan" Zatch said and stood up

"there he is!" Reycom pointed

"let's get him!" person one and two yelled

"you two stay back" Reycom ordered "I'll take him"

"but…"

"that's an order!" Reycom yelled

Zatch got out of the bush and went to go face Reycom "you can't be that tough!" Zatch exclaimed "I'll take you on!"

"it's not like you have a choice" Reycom said smiling "let's fight"

**BATTLE! ZATCH vs REYCOM! **

(just so you know I never wrote a battle before so bare with me, ok)

Zatch had decided to just blast Reycom and his companions with lightning and get it over with but when he tried to, Reycom just shot some ice and came out uninjured.

"you…you…can shoot ice?" Zatch asked shocked "but I thought-" he was cut off

"you thought wrong!" Reycom said "lots of us have powers, and it seems you don't know how to use yours well"

"and why is that?" Zatch asked

"how many spells can you use?" Reycom asked smugly

"uh…" Zatch said, looking down to count on his fingers "there's Zaker and…uh….."

"one! Hahaha! What a weakling!" Reycom, who had snuck up on him while he was counting, kicked Zatch and Zatch fell.

"ouch!" Zatch cried in pain "you don't play fair"

"life's not fair, weakling" Reycom laughed (neither are the lines I give you)

Zatch got up and ran at Reycom, he shot lightning again but Reycom dodged and the fight when on a lot like that for quite awhile until person one and person two were rolling on the ground laughing.

**Meanwhile in the bushes …..**

Sarah was still hiding, hoping Zatch wouldn't mention her, and feeling like a coward.

"I can't go out there" Sarah told herself "then I'd have to fight him, it's not fair, I hope Zatch wins and goes on to beat the Patrol or things could get really ugly, I wish I could help"

**Back in the fight…. **

Zatch wasn't doing so well and was getting blasted by ice again and again.

"why don't you give up?" Reycom asked

"ahh!" Zatch was shot by ice

"I'm sure they'll have room for you in jail" Reycom added

"aaaahhhhh!" Zatch was shot with ice again

"I mean I don't _have_ to kill you" Reycom said and shot Zatch with ice another time.

'_why can't I dodge?'_ Zatch wondered _'he could! Why won't my lightning work? His ice does!'_ he train of though broke when he was knocked to the ground by yet another ice crystal. _'I have to think of something'_

"get up, weakling, fight!" Reycom laughed and kicked Zatch

"ouch!" Zatch said "what's your problem? Why do you Patrol people wanna fight? Why would you take orders from Naomi?"

"hahahahaha!" Reycom asked "these orders aren't even from Naomi, in fact we are going against her orders, but we get payed by the hour!"

"yeah!" person two added

"lotsa money!" the first person agreed and they laughed

"money?" Zatch asked angrily "you hurt people for money? You send people to jail for no reason for money?"

"you're the one to talk" Reycom said "you'll never see money again, you're gonna die!"

"no" Zatch said, struggling to stand up "I'm not!"

"it must be hard being a comedian in such a fatal hour" Reycom said (yeah, that line was so bad it was almost funny)

"grrr!" Zatch growled _'I gotta think of something, if I don't, that ice will get me! And where's Sarah, I hope she got away'_

TO BE CONTINUED…

It was the first time I tried (and sorta failed) to write a battle so be kind and…..

REVIEW

REVIEW 

YOU

MUST

REVIEW

OR

ELSE

I'LL

COME

AND

ASK

YOU

TO

SO

YOU

BETTER 

REVIEW

AND

REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

What's up, hommies? Oh, since you can't tell me, I'll tell you. Well my outdoor cat, Stripes, brought fleas into the house yesterday, my family had to give him a bath with flea soap and when I said my family, I meant me and my mom because my brother didn't do anything. Cats don't like water so my mom got bitten by the cat and it was hard, yeah. Then we had to go to target and get Sam, my bro a star wars costume of a clone person or something, it was like 80$ for a costume! Anyway, READ!

Zatch struggled to stand up from where Reycom had pushed him down to, with his ice, time and again. Plans of how to defeat Reycom were rushing through his brain but none appealed, but he could not give up and he could not die! But he was tired he breathed in and out sweat pouring down his face that had been cut with ice. Reycom hadn't even gotten tired.

"Is that all you got?!" Reycom asked mockingly

"No! I got a lot more!" Zatch said shooting some lightning.

"missed me" Reycom laughed

"doesn't that mean he has to kiss you" person two said

"shut up, fool" person one exclaimed punching person two.

Zatch shot another lightning bolt at Reycom that, yet again missed.

"not even close!" Reycom said and shot some ice crystals out of his mouth at Zatch, was able to block those since they weren't as fast and didn't hit as hard

"how about this!" Zatch, who was sweating more than ever, exclaimed and shot another bolt.

"still a miss!" Reycom told him "your aim really needs improvement" (so do your lines)

Zatch was panting, he really was tired (boy, you are out of shape!). Reycom yelled some rude (and lame) comments about him being weak and finishing him off but Zatch ignored them.

" I'll finish you off with this ice!" Reycom declared and tried to shoot some ice but it was only ice for a few seconds and was water before it hit Zatch and made a puddle under him.

"oh no!" Zatch giggled "not another bath!"

"what?" Reycom exclaimed "what's going on here?!"

"it's to hot for ice…" Zatch said panting "look at the trees"

Reycom looked up, several trees around them were on fire from when they were hit by lightning when Zatch 'missed'.

"hey, look!" person two said "the trees are on fire because Zatch missed, but he was aiming at them so he didn't miss, he tricked Reycom and made it to hot for ice!"

"duh" the first person said

"we better get out of here!" Reycom yelled to his group then turned to Zatch " have fun being burned to death by a forest fire!"

Reycom and his buddies ran away, Zatch collapsed on the hot ground, at least he had won.

Meanwhile… 

"whoa!" Sarah yelled "the trees are on fire!"

Sarah was in a different part of the area, getting away quickly, she new Zatch would probably win but she didn't expect for the trees to burst into flames, so she decided to go back until….

"hey!"

Sarah turned around and saw Reycom, person one and person two standing there. (I need to think up names for person one and two pretty soon)

"don't think you can get away from us, Sarah" person one laughed "aiding the enemy"

"he's not the enemy!" Sarah yelled "can't you see, he's trying to help people!"

"no he's not, your confused!" person two said "come with us, we don't want to have this argument again"

"there's no argument!" Sarah declared "why do you work for the Patrol anyway? You should get away! They'll never know"

"we need jobs" person one explained

"so do you" person two said "being the Patrol can help!"

"stop sympathizing with her" Reycom ordered "where was she when I lost"

"you can't say that!" person two said "we didn't help either"

"you can't help yet, remember orders" Reycom announced "now let's take her back to the Mayor!" Reycom tried to grab Sarah, but she ran but he finally caught her.

"wait, no! if you're really in the Patrol you'd listen to Naomi, she said not to fight!" Sarah said while struggling to get free "Ben! Jane! Help me" (random names for person one and two, or in the case, two then one)

"sorry…" Ben (person two) and Jane (person one) said as they helped Reycom to pull Sarah away to have a talk with the Mayor.

**Back with Zatch…**

"ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Zatch yelled running in circles "FIRE! I GOTTA GET AWAY!" Zatch couldn't believe that setting a few trees on fire would make all the trees near them get on fire too! It wasn't even a real forest like the spooky scary one he was in awhile ago. Speaking of that where was Sarah, she probably went home when she saw the fire, maybe she'd bring water, or not.

Secretly from one not on fire tree, some one was watching Zatch and ad been watching the whole battle, then the person poofed away. (oooh, mysterious, not)

Meanwhile… 

In a cave far away Byanko was running carrying a giant yellow tail. "master Zofis, master Zofis! Ribbit!" he yelled and almost tripped over a stone.

"what?" Zofis asked who was floating in the cave

"I saw master Zatch Bell ribbit!!" Byanko exclaimed

"really, I've heard he's been gone for months a little after I stopped working with Naomi and that other guy" Zofis said "what did he say?"

"he said, ribbit, that he didn't remember us and he didn't even remember Zeno, master" Byanko told Zofis

"that's hard to believe" Zofis chuckled " he and Zeno were always in fights, they competed over everything, and now he says he doesn't know who Zeno is, and he doesn't remember me"

"yes master, ribbit" Byanko said "and that's rude too because if it wasn't for you…"

"I know" Zofis said cutting Byanko off " we better arrange a meeting with our and see what they think, but why don't you go and deliver that fish Zatch before it goes bad, tell him hello from me"

"yes master! Ribbit!" Byanko exclaimed and ran off to give the fish to Zatch.

Zofis, on the other hand was going the other way, to gather some of his…let's call them followers to come to see Zeno and anyone else involved, to discuss Zatch, but you never could be to careful with Zeno's type of people.

**Back with Zatch….**

While you were busy reading something else Zatch had single-handedly….

1) Run screaming down the path the old lady had told him to follow.

2) jumped in a river from atop a tall rock thinking a big splash would put out the fire.

3) left the river sopping wet with a sore butt.

4) watched ten trees burn the ground before finally seeing the fire washed away by some rain that came in.

5) gone to sleep in a bush even though it was only 7:00

well that's what he did so yeah, next chapter comes tomorrow!

TO BE CONTINUED

REVIEW

BECAUSE 

I

WANT

YOU

TO


	8. Chapter 8

Yo, yo, yo, like my fro? Put the shizzle in the hizzle, dawgs! Not really, that's just how everyone at my school talks and I'm getting tired of it. enough of my complaining READ!

"_huh?" Zatch yelled "where am I?" _

_Zatch looked around the small town he was in, it was night but it wasn't dark out because there was a bright light everywhere, it was fire. Screams could be heard all around and people ran any which way in a panic. Zatch realized he was floating above this chaos and was looking down on it. Then he saw a shadowy figure appear into the confusion. _

"_you've done well" the shadowy figure said in a female voice "accomplished your task and more"_

_Zatch realized the shadowy figure was talking to someone who replied._

"_what else would you expect from me" the person asked sarcastically "I live to serve" (he joked) _

"_hahaha" the shadowy figure laughed (you all know who it is by now, but since Zatch doesn't…) "you never cease to amaze me, let's go" _

"_yeah, let's" the person said and they walked away laughing _

_Zatch thought this was awful, who would take such pride in destroying a town? He had to do something but he couldn't move all he could do was look down as this horrible scene was occurring. _

_Just then he saw Yuki and Sarah standing in the crowd of running people, if they didn't move they would be hit by that piece of wood that was falling. Zatch opened his mouth to call to them but no sound came out. Oh no! oh no! oh no! "the woods gonna hit you!" Zatch wanted to say "move!" but he couldn't and watched in horror while the wood fell and burned his friends to ground. _

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Zatch sat up and looked around the room he found himself in, it was like a cave no windows and no light except that which came from a single candle in the corner of the room, how did he get there?

Several people ran in the when they had heard Zatch scream. "are you ok?" one of the asked, she was a girl maybe a year older than Zatch.

"I'm fine" Zatch announced "but who are you and how did I get here"

"I'm Kida" the girl said "these are my friends Jem and Yopopo" she pointed to the two people next to her "you're in our secret base"

"oh, I'm Zatch Bell, but what do you mean by secret base?" Zatch asked getting up from the mat made of leaves on the floor he was on

"well, were a group that fights against the Patrol" Jem said "and this is our base!"

"yopopoi!" Yopopo exclaimed

"hey, you guys are against the Patrol, so am I!" Zatch exclaimed "I shoot lightning out of my mouth and I beet up the bad guys!"

"well maybe we could use you on the team!" Kida announced "wanna join?"

"maybe…but an old lady said I have to follow the path I was on the other day" Zatch said

"you mean in the area that was on fire?" Jem asked

"oh yeah, I forgot to put that out didn't I" Zatch said, embarrassed

"you need to respect nature more" Kida commented "luckily we were able to put the fire out"

"yopopoi!" Yopopo said

"good idea!' Jem said "why don't you work with us for awhile, Zatch and then continue on your way"

"ok" Zatch said "do you need my help for anything" as soon as Zatch asked that he regretted it when he saw the pleased looks on his new friends faces. But it was too late.

…

…

…

Zatch ran up panting to Kida "ok, I washed all the dishes, scrubbed the floor, painted the walls of the cave, planted the flowers" Zatch began "and here, I brought you a white rabbit, like you asked"

"what!?" Kida said taking the rabbit "this is a off white rabbit! I specifically asked for a WHITE rabbit! Maybe I should fire you"

"huh?" Zatch just stood there, confused

Kida began to crack up "hahahah, you fell for it, I was kidding the whole time"

"few" Zatch sighed "then I can't wait to tell you the truth about the chores!"

"what?" Kida asked flatly

before Zatch could have been beaten to a pulp, Yopopo and Jem ran up.

"hi guys" Kida said

"hi" Jem panted out of breath "we just ran all the way here from the top of the near by mountain to tell you we think something's going on up there"

"really?" Kida asked "something bad?"

"I think" Jem said

"let's go immediately!" Kida said "Zatch, you come too"

the four friends ran all the way to the mountain and part way up until Jem said they were near to what ever was happening so they slowy crept closer until they could hear some voices.

"you Patrol fools can't do a thing to me" someone said in a cocky voice "you're going down and when I mean down I mean all the way down" (as in the mountain)

"that's what you think" someone, probably from the Patrol said "you've caused enough trouble"

"I'm just getting warmed up" the first person said

Back with Zatch… 

"I know that voice!" Zatch exclaimed

"you do?" Jem asked "who is it?"

"some meanie I met the other day, Rykun or something" Zatch said

"yopopoi?" Yopopo asked

"no, he's not in the Patrol right?" Kida asked, referring to Yopopo question

"no…I don't think so" Zatch said

"should we go see what happening?" Jem asked the group

"ok" everyone said "I guess so, if the Patrol is there"

the group of four entered into the middle of a fight. Rykun was battling Eshros (I'll tell you because I don't have time for an introduction).

Rykun was flying in the air, dodging Eshros's earth based attacks.

"is that the best you can do?' Rykun laughed flying around in the sky with out a care in the word "I'm up here, ya know"

"then why don't you come down!" Eshros said and some clay-like mud rose up and grabbed Rykun, pulling him down.

"what?!" Rykun exclaimed but then he used some wind to blow away the mud "you'll never win"

"grrr…" Eshros growled

"he's strong" Kida said from the rock she and the others were hiding behind.

"yeah" Jem agreed

"yopopoi" Yopopo agreed as well

"I can beat Patrol people too, ya know" Zatch said

Rykun kept winning and even summoned a tornado that blasted Eshros away, but for some reason Eshros stayed in the fight instead of leaving.

"hey!" Eshros suddenly yelled to Rykun "come with me, my boss wants to meet you"

"so you just tell me this now?" Rykun asked "what if I don't want to come?"

"I'll destroy you" Eshros said

"I'd like to see you try" Rykun laughed "you can hardly put up a fight on the ground like that?"

"what if I wasn't trying to?" Eshros said sinisterly "what if I was letting you win?"

"what if I wanted you to prove that?" Rykun shot back

"you'll regret that" Eshros said and suddenly a giant snake made of rock came up from the ground and grabbed Rykun, he couldn't use wind to get away from it.

"let go!" Rykun said while struggling

"hahahahaha!" Eshros laughed "never under estimate the ground!"

"we gotta help him!" Jem said from behind the rock

"yeah!" everyone agreed and ran out f their hiding spot to help.

"oh look who it is" Eshros said "I heard about you, Zatch Bell, but I'm busy so you and your friends can take a hike"

SEE WHAT THEY SAY NEXT TIME!

REVIEW

REVIEW 

IT'S

NICE

TO

DO


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Do you like the story so far? If you do please tell me if you don't well…tell me, I won't feel bad (sniff, sniff, cry) I'm sick, it sucks and I keep coughing and coughing and coughing and you get the picture, well nothing left to say except READ!

Eshros had just summoned his giant rock snake and grabbed Rykun with it, everyone, including Zatch, was trying to help but couldn't reach Rykun. Yopopo tried to use sound but Eshros just laughed and said the snake was sound proof. Jem threw rocks and stones and twigs at the rock beast but it didn't work.

"hahahahaha!" Eshros laughed "you'll never win and your little friend will have to go see Zeno! Hahahahaha!"

"ZENO?!" everyone gasped

"who's that?" Jem asked aloud

"I've said to much!" Eshros said trying to cover up his slip of the tongue "there is no Zeno, I meant someone else, yeah!"

"wait a minute" Zatch began remembering what Byanko had said

FLASH BACK

_"I'm Byanko, Master, don't you remember?" Byanko said_

"_no, I don't" Zatch replied "and I'm not your master" _

"_yes you are, same with Zofis and Zeno, master, ribbit" Byanko said _

END FLASH BACK 

"I don't know if this will help you understand anything, guys" Zatch continued telling his friends "but some frog named Byanko said Zeno was his master and that he worked with someone named Zofis or at least used to"

"Zofis? Zeno?" Jem said "I don't know who?"

"yopopoi!" Yopopo asked

"I don't know who they are either" Zatch said "do you know, Kida?"

Kida just shook her head and stood back, away from the big snake creature everyone else in her group was trying to defeat.

"HEY!" Rykun yelled from in the mouth of the snake "Eshros, why does this Zeno person wanna see me any way?"

"you'll find out when we get there!" Eshros said

"I'm not going" Rykun yelled down

"do you look like you have a choice" Eshros yelled back up

"well we'll give him one!" Zatch yelled and shot lightning at the snake made out of rocks.

…

…

…

"nothing happened" Zatch said, dumbfounded

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Eshros laughed "_lightning_? You expected to take down my snake with your puny _lightning_?! Don't make me laugh"

"Zatch" Kida called Zatch over and told him: "rock, ground, stuff like that, it doesn't conduct electricity, you lightning bolts won't work."

"oh" Zatch said

"then what do we do?" Jem asked "Yopopo's sound won't work, throwing rocks won't either and lightning doesn't work!"

"yopopoi!" Yopopo agreed

Suddenly Eshros began to walk with the snake that was holding Rykun and take Rykun away, laughing and Rykun screaming about his revenge as soon as he got free.

"Oh no!" Jem said "they're leaving!" (way to point out the obvious)

"we gotta help!" Zatch said

"yopopoi!" Yopopo exclaimed

"I don't know how" Jem said sadly

"I do" Kida said "I didn't want to use this but I guess I'll have to…."

"have to use what?" Zatch asked

"beats me" Rykun said who was suddenly standing there "but I'm free"

"what happened?" Jem asked

"yopopoi?" Yopopo asked

Kida just stood there muttering something about five more years or something.

**Meanwhile….**

"where am I?" Eshros asked "how did I get here?"

"beats me" someone said "but you're in ninja school now"

"ninja school?" Eshros asked " that sounds fun…I guess"

"oh it is" someone who looked like Naruto said " today were playing pin the kunai on the mamodo, heheheh"

Eshros was suddenly surrounded by all these ninja that look suspiciously like all the character (even the bad guys) from Naruto, they all were laughing and threw kunai at Eshros.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Eshros called and you could see the world when he was screaming cause he was so loud.

**Back with Zatch…..**

Everyone was at Kida's group's cave eating dinner, Zatch and Rykun were arguing (again) over which power was better, lightning or wind, that is until Jem came and said that neither of them could beat Eshros so both of their powers were lame (no offense). But then they said that Jem didn't have any powers so she wasn't the one to talk.

That night everyone slept well and that morning Zatch said he wanted to continue on his journey to beat Naomi and recover his lost memories.

"you sure you wanna go so soon" Jem asked "we could really use you around here"

"yopopoi!" Yopopo agreed

"sorry, but I have to find this lake near the path I have to keep following and then beat Naomi" Zatch exclaimed

"but why you?" Jem asked "beating Naomi won't be an easy job and what about those Zofis and Zeno people? What are you going to do about them?"

"I don't know" Zatch admitted "but since Naomi and the Patrol is causing trouble and no one else is gonna stop them, I think I will"

"not so fast"

the group of three turned around to find Rykun grinning

"it's so funny when people turn around like that, all shocked" Rykun said "but what I really want to say is, Zatch, don't think you're gonna beat Naomi and take all the glory! I'll be there beating up the Patrol while you are busy powering a generator, go it, now I'm gonna go, see ya at my beating the Patrol and Naomi celebration" Rykun spread his wings and flew off into the distance.

"he's too fast" Zatch said "I gotta run and keep up!"

Zatch was about to run when Kida came up "I'll come with you" she said

"really?" Zatch said "cool"

"I gotta bone to pick with Naomi" Kida said

"well ok" Zatch exclaimed "let's go!"

Zatch began to run off but before Kida went after him, she told Jem and Yopopo to make sure nothing happened to the cave and to save people around the area from the evil Patrol.

"don't worry" Jem said "we will!"

"yopopoi!" Yopopo exclaimed

"thanks!" Kida said and ran off the catch up with Zatch.

TO BE CONTINUED……..

REVIEW

REVIEW

uh….

I

DON'T

FEEL

LIKE

WRITING

A

WHOLE

LONG

REVIEWING

THING

BUT

I

JUST

DID

Next chapter: we find out what happened to Yuki in jail and get a sneak peak at the meeting Zofis was arranging the other day.


	10. Chapter 10

Faithful friends

I'm sorry say

That I broke the tradition

Of one update a day

Because my grandpa

Strong as he may be

Had a heart attack

Yesterday you see

I hope I an update

More times than less

And I'll tell you

I've done my best

But more of the story

More now to hear

I break my rhyme now

And with this shout, your ear

READ (that was the shout I was speaking of)

Zatch and Kida, who were now traveling together to beat the evil Naomi, were walking on the path Zatch insisted to walk on but that's pretty boring so I think you'd rather read about what Yuki was doing since we last saw her getting arrested for questionable reasons.

Yuki was thrown into jail by the fool who worked for the Patrol.

"Enjoy you stay!" the Patrol guy laughed as he threw Yuki in "HAHAHAHAHA"

"ouch…" Yuki said as she fell to the floor from being thrown.

it was really dark in the jail, so dark that Yuki could hardly see where she was in the dim light of the broken light bulb in the cell. She was scared, Yuki remembered when her parents had been taken away here some months ago, what had happened to them? Are they ok? There was only one way to find out.

"time for a little exploring" Yuki said to herself

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

Yuki saw some old guy sitting in the corner of the jail (it's all one big cell) "well you're not me" Yuki said "so leave me alone" she didn't want mess with old jail guys, too creepy.

"suit yourself" the old guy said "but bad stuff happens to the fools who look for it"

"and who said I was looking for 'bad stuff'" Yuki shot back

"it's a jail, girl" the old guy said "what else would you be looking for?" (how about better things to say)

"whatever" yuki said and crept away she shivered when she heard the old jail guy begin to sing some weird jail song in a graggly out of tune voice.

As she walked through the dark and dingy jail, Yuki hardly saw anything, but what she could make out in the state of lighting was that most people in here were like the old jail guy, sing strange songs, possibly drunk, and very curios (and by curios I mean always asking what a little girl like Yuki was doing exploring a jail).

Yuki finally, after what felt like a mile of walking through the SMALL jail, sat down and decided to rest. As she rested and sat she thought, mostly about the sooner Zatch beat Naomi and the Patrol, the sooner she'd be out of this rat hole, she might even see her parents again (not likely).

"waiting around for someone else to solve a problem doesn't solve anything" Yuki turned around and saw it was the old jail guy who said that.

"you keep trying to sound all wise and stuff" Yuki said "why don't you leave me alone and by the way how did you know about me waiting around for a problem being solved"

"I guessed" the old jail guy said "and I was right, as usual"

"get a life" Yuki said "I'm not in the mood and I don't even know you" (well duh! You were just thrown in jail)

"well you live in jail now so get to know the jail people" the jail guy said "your just like my granddaughter, you know"

"yes, I'm sure she is very nice" Yuki said

"_was_ very nice" the old jail guy said

"oh…" Yuki said, suddenly feeling bad for the weird old jail guy.

"it's ok, she lived a good life" the old jail guy said

Yuki just stood there shocked at what the old guy had said.

"but your to young to be in jail, kid" the old jail guy said "there might be rapists and murderists and bad guys" (murderists is my brother's word he made up)

"like you Mr. I'm pretending to be nice but when she turns her back I'll attack?" Yuki asked

"sorta…I'm mean no way" the old jail guy said "I'll help you escape"

"well if you know how to escape, then why haven't you?" Yuki asked

"well I have nowhere to go, they tore down my house and I have no money, but I get free food here" the old guy explained "you, you can go find your friend and help take down the Patrol"

"you know about that?" Yuki asked, quite surprised.

"I do now" the old guy said "so come with me"

Yuki followed the old jail guy to another part of the jail where there was a big barrel, the old jail guy removed the barrel and there was a hole to the outside world.

"go through there and your safe, except for it leads kinda into a dark and scary forest so watch out" the old jail guy said

"ok but the real reason you won't escape is cause you won't fit" Yuki said, examining the size of the escape hole.

"how'd you know that?" the old jail guy asked

"I guessed, and I was right" Yuki said smiling, she had finally beat the weird old jail guy at his own weird guess what the other is thinking game.

"well bye now" the old jail guy said and Yuki crawled out the hole to freedom.

All Yuki had to do now is find Zatch and she would aid him on his quest to VICTORY!……………..and maybe some yellow tail too.

TO BE CONTINUED………….

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW 

REVIEW

AND 

REVIEW

well it kinda rhymes…not really…heheheh. JUST DO WHAT IT SAYS!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, 11th chapter here! In this chapter you get to see what Zofis was doing so YAY! R-E-A-D READ!

Zatch, he and Kida were STILL on that path and didn't find the lake thingy Zatch said the old lady said he should find. But that's a boring chapter so I will tell you about Zofis's meeting!

Zofis was outside of Naomi's big castle (she had that cause the Patrol ruled the world, yeah…wait, no!) he had Leila (the little purple haired girl) with him, he had Victoream with him and he had Alm with him for protection. Byanko was there too.

"state your name and business" some guard at the door to the castle said "show some identification!"

"I don't _need_ to state my name and business" Zofis said "you don't _need_ to see my identification!" (lame joke)

"this isn't Star Wars, _ma'am_" the guard said " tell me who you are or I'll get security down here!"

"I'M NOT A MA'AM!" Zofis yelled "VICTOREAM! GET HIM!"

"yes sir!" Victoream said and killed the guard (maybe not killed…).

Zofis and his group walked into the castle, trying to look so cool nodding their heads to the funky beat and….maybe not. (humor, not my thing). Well they all walked in, knowing they had to get to the top to find Naomi and have a meeting because Zofis, supposedly had found Zatch single handedly.

"what if they all ready know about his him?" Leila asked Zofis "they have a lot of information here"

"well we'll have the meeting anyway" Zofis said "they still owe me!" (you probably have figured out who 'they' is Naomi and…"

"you still remember that dumb debt" Alm said "it's just like 5 dollars"

"shut up!" Zofis said "who are you to ask me about my debts, I, you see am very money conscious, you could be a little more careful yourself"

"are you sure you're a guy?" Alm asked

Zofis just radomed Alm and called him a clown but Alm said he had nothing to say. (what has the world come to where boys wear make-up, I'm a girl and I don't like make up!)

"stop fighting' Leila said "it's not worth it"

"yeah, save your strength if Zeno or Naomi or some guard attacks" Victoream said

"ZENO!" Zofis yelled "I said never to mention his name again! He's the one who owes me money!"

"just shut up!" Alm said "the whole castle will know were here!"

"well let them!" Zofis announced "I'm going to see who's in charge whether they like it or not!"

"and we don't like it"

Zofis and his group looked up from their argument to see Zeno standing there. Zofis got really angry, Leila looked away, Victoream 'humphed', and Alm snickered.

"what are you fools doing here?" Zeno asked

"we are here for a meeting!" Zofis announced

"I didn't call any meeting" Zeno said

"I did" Zofis declared "so I want to see the boss of the Patrol not the creep who pretends to be in charge and secretly…"

"whatever" Zeno said "just come with me, before I decide to kick you out"

Zeno lead the group upstairs to some big room where Naomi was just sitting around. Naomi looked up to greet everyone with an "I wondered when you'd get here"

"Zofis insists apoun a meeting" Zeno said "should I kick him out or let him stay?"

"let him have his meeting" Naomi said "what does he want to discuss, the five dollars you owe him?"

"that was one thing on my list" Zofis said "but there is another"

"what would that be?" Naomi asked

"I, single handedly, found Zatch" Zofis said "he had been missing for months"

"yeah, cause I kicked him out" Zeno said "that traitor!"

"well, where is he now?" Naomi asked

"uh…" Zofis mumbled

"he doesn't know" Alm announced

"they weren't supposed to know that!" Zofis yelled at Alm

"oh, really" Alm said sarcastically

Then they got into a big fight. Victoream, who was bored asked for a melon and apoun receiving one he burst into his annoying song. Leila, who was quite embarrassed to be in the same group with these fools, just buried her head in her hands waiting for her life to end souly of embarrassment. (ever felt like that?)

Finally, after about 10 minutes of that mess, Zeno finally yelled "I HAVE FIVE DOLLARS FOR ZOFIS IF HE CAN SHUT HIM AND HIS GROUP UP"

Zofis immediately shut up and ran around telling everyone to do the same, and got his reward! "think of the cute accessories I could buy at five below with all this!" Zofis announced. (five belowsome dumb store kids in my school go to, I don't even know where it is!).

Alm shook his head at his leaders comment and Leila, yet again, just hid her head in her hands. So the meeting continued on, like this, arguments, money, discussion and hiding heads in hands. And for the last words of this makeshift meeting, all that was said was "does anyone have a melon?"

TO BE CONTINUED

REVIEW

REVIEW

SORRY 

FOR

THE

SHORT

CHAPTER

BUT 

REVIEW

ANY

WAY


	12. Chapter 12

Word up my peeps I already have 50+reviews! Thanks everyone you are sooooooooooooooooo the best! You all get cookies and cake and pie and candy but no smarties because you might get high or trick Zofis with them…wait, that's ok. Any way, peeps, READ!

Yuki had been walking through the dark and scary forest ever since the old jail guy had helped her escape the jail she had been trapped in. Soon after walking awhile she came to a tree, when she was about to sit down and take a small nap there….

"NOT ON MY TREE, YOU DON'!"

Yuki immediately jumped up from the under the tree to face the person who had yelled at her.

"you idiot!" the person yelled (you all know who it is) "it takes forever to get these types of trees to grow here!"

"sorry, I was just trying to take a nap!" Yuki said

"well, anyway, who are you, we don't get many visitors around here" the person, Sarah, as you had probably guessed said

"I'm Yuki " yuki said "and you're tree-hugger, right?"

"no, I'm Sarah" Sarah said

"oh, well…" Yuki mumbled

"why are you here?" Sarah asked "not many people like to travel in this forest"

"oh, I'm looking for my friend Zatch Bell" Yuki said "he's going to beat Naomi and the Patrol"

"oh" Sarah said suddenly kind of sad "I've…uh….never seen or head of him before"

"oh…" Yuki shrugged "well I'll just keep going"

"you do that" Sarah said and watched yuki keep going.

Yuki walked into the town, and right on through it, continuing on her way. Sarah just watched sadly (oooooh there's a secret being kept here….)

**Meanwhile…**

"glad that meetings finally over" Zeno said looking at the smashed piggy banks that littered the floor of the room he and Naomi were in "I had to break my babies just to rustle up the five bucks that fool Zofis wanted"

"you didn't have to pay, you know" Naomi said

"well he would never had shut up and he never would have left!" Zeno said "imagine if he and his gang idiots lived here! They'd keep us up all night!"

"you don't even sleep" Naomi commented "so stop being so pessimistic"

'fine" Zeno agreed "but they never did give us any good information on that blasted traitor"

"don't talk about Zatchie that way" Naomi said "we could still se him for the team, he's so powerful"

"powerful?" Zeno scoffed "don't make me laugh, I'm powerful!" he flexed his nonexistent muscles "you don't need a loser like Zatch around to do your bidding, you have me! That's even better"

"it depends on how you look at it" Naomi muttered and then said something else about Zatch not being so egotistical.

"humph," Zeno mumbled "I'm not egotistical"

"so, Zeno," Naomi asked, changing the subject " how exactly did you know that Zatch was such a traitor"

"well…" Zeno began "it all started a few months ago…"

looks like it's time for a **FLASH BACK** here we go!

_Zatch and Zeno were sitting next to each other in Naomi's castle out side on a balcony._

"_hey Zeno" Zatch said _

"_what?"_ _Zeno asked, semi annoyed _

"_don't you ever think this is all wrong sometimes?" Zatch asked_

"_what's all wrong?" Zeno said _

"_the taking over the world thing, the Patrol, everything" Zatch said "sometimes I think it's not the best thing for our world and that it's not as helpful as Naomi says it is" _

"_don't say anything about Naomi!" Zeno said, suddenly angry "she knows what she's doing!" _

"_are you sure?" Zatch said "she's starting wars, putting people in jails, hurting innocent civilians" _

"_it's for the good of the world, Zatch" Zeno said "why can't you understand? Naomi is trying to help, we're trying to help"_

"_honestly Zeno" Zatch said sadly "I don't think we're helping at all" with that Zatch stood up and walked away. _

END FLASH BACK 

"see" Zeno said "the flash back shows it all! Zatch didn't appreciate what you were doing and later he tried to fight me! And spread all our secrets to the public so they would rise against us! That's why I had to kick him out and erase his memories"

"then that's the way it is" Naomi said indifferently "come on, Zeno, we have work to do"

Zeno followed Naomi out of the room, carefully dodging the broken piggy banks and spilled change on the floor and thinking that soon Naomi would be his.

TO BE CONTINUED…

No reviews yet because I have more to say! Here is something weird…

This is weird, I know I wrote it on a review once, which is really lame of me, but yeah.

"we have to reach for the power with in!" kiyo said

"yes and be a benevolent king!" Zatch agreed

"I'll never give up!" Tia stated

"oh so true!" Megumi said

"we'll work together!" Kiyo yelled "and we'll win!"

**meanwhile...**

"I must save Koko, she has a pure heart made evil by Zofis!" Sherry cried

"I must find a worthy opponent!" Brago said "and humans are so weak!"  
**  
meanwhile...**

"we have to find more people to fight Milordo-Z!" Dr.Riddles said

"why?" Kido asked

"because we're to lazy to fight ourselves of course!" Dr.Riddles exclaimed

"wow, Dr.Riddles" Kiddo said "you sure know everything!"

**meanwhile...**

"oh li-en I CARE about you" Wonrei said (yes and he only used the word care in the dub)

"deny my father refuse thy name!" Li-en exclaimed "Oh, let's fight together!"

"I will protect you" Wonrei said  
**  
meanwhile...**

"I like hot girls" Eido said

"I know" Hyde said

**meanwhile...**

"I'm bored" Koko exclaimed

"well that's because millennium mamodos do all our fighting for us!" Zofis explained

"oh" Koko said

**meanwhile…_  
_**

"I hate Zatch" Zeno said

"get over it, holding grudges is bad for you're mental status" Dufort said

"shut up" Zeno commanded

"yes master" Dufort said

**meanwhile… **

"I'm _contrary" _Jem said "hey Yopopo, I love you!"

"yopopoi!" Yopopo exclaimed TRANSLATION: "I love you too"

"see, I can be contrary and make people happy at the same time" Jem announced

"_see, I can be contrary and make people happy at the same time"_ Yopopo though to himself, smiling.

End 

Yeah it was weird, so am I! I hope it was at least kinda funny, but if not oh well, you can tell me!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everybody! Last chapter was weird, I know, but I'm weird and weird's a good thing, right, right? Well anyway I'm in a good mood today (which doesn't affect my updating but wanted to tell you anyway cause you're my friends and you are all the best and good and great and nice and kind and complemented) so anyway my freindy-weindy friends, READ!

Zatch and Kida were STILL walking on the path Zatch had to walk on and were getting very annoyed because the lake the old woman said (and probably lied) would be there.

"I think the lake dried up" Zatch said "I was probably that puddle we past yesterday"

"no, that old creep just lied" Kida said

"don't jump to conclusions" Zatch said

"I didn't" Kida protested

"yes you did!" Zatch said

"didn't"

"did"

"didn't"

"did"

"didn't"

"stop my brother and sister"

Kida and Zatch stopped arguing so they could see who had just called them brother and sister. "who are you?" they asked

"you are Kida and Zatch Bell, no?" Sugino said "I am called Sugino, the tree hippie" (imagine him talking all Indian like, kinda)

"the what!?" Kida asked

"tree hippie" Sugino explained "I make peace with the nature"

"ok…" Zatch and Kida managed to say "we gotta be going now"

"no, you cannot go" Sugino said coming towards Zatch and Kida "you need your initiation!"

"no, we don't" Kida said backing up, "no initiation, please"

"yeah" Zatch agreed

"to late," Sugino said "you come with me now"

Sugino used some trees that grew out of the ground to grab Kida and Zatch and pull them to his tree house far away in a forest near by.

In the tree house… 

Sugino forced Zatch and Kida to wear hats made out of leaves and dance around singing "hey, hey let's dance all day".

"why do we have to do this?" Zatch asked

"so you can join" Sugino said

"join what?" Kida said

"my group" Sugino said

"a little more information please" Kida asked

"well it used to be just my section of the Patrol but now it's al whole group" Sugino explained

"THE PATROL!" Zatch yelled

"we don't want to have any part with that awful organization" Kida exclaimed "in fact we're fighting against it!"

"well don't" Sugino said "the Patrol will bring peace to the world and it's beautiful nature"

"no it won't!" Zatch said "it hurts people and puts them in jail for no reason!"

"calm down, my brother" Sugino said "the Patrol is a good group"

"that's a lie" Kida said "I outta…"

"please, sister," Sugino said "there's no violence aloud in here"

"well then we're leaving" Kida said and tried to run out the door

"not so fast, siblings" Sugino said " Naomi wants the boy called Zatch Bell delivered to her and I guess she could use you delivered too"

"Naomi…" Kida and Zatch growled

"do not be angry, brother" Sugino said "Naomi still loves you, she wants you to join her and your brother again"

"what?!" Zatch exclaimed "I don't even have a brother! And I never even met Naomi"

"nonsense" Sugino said "you have known Naomi for along time before you disappeared"

"oh really?" Kida asked "so your Naomi's boyfriend?"

"no" Zatch said

"you a traitor!" Kida exclaimed "probably a spy! Come to kill everyone for the sake of the Patrol!"

"that's not true!" Zatch said

"yes it, brother" Sugino said "you just probably have had too much of the singing and the dancing to 'hey, hey, let's dance all', messed up your mind, no?"

"no" Zatch said "I don't know Naomi and I don't have a brother"

"yes you do" Sugino said "now let me escort you and your friend to them" Sugino used his vine thingies to grab Kida and Zatch and began taking them in the direction of Naomi. Zatch kept trying to explain he had nothing to do with Naomi but Kida did not believe him (and she has proof not to, heheheh).

"I can't use my lightning!" Zatch said trying to shoot lightning but it didn't come out.

"you used up all you power from within" Kida said still angry "so have I, were just trapped, well not you"

"please believe me" Zatch said "if we ever get out, you can ask my friend Yuki or Sarah, they might even come to help" (hint, hint)

"I doubt it" Kida said "they're probably in the Patrol" (another hint, hint,)

"whatever" Zatch said "were stuck in these vines and can't get out, let's not argue"

TO BE CONTINUED……….

REVIEW

REVIEW

DON'T 

YOU

LIKE

TO

REVIEW?

(Please say yes)


	14. Chapter 14

Hello readers, it is I, Hannah again, giving you another chapter! So what do you do when you get a gift? You say thank you and READ!

Zatch and Kida were grabbed by vines that belong to Sugino the tree-hippie. Kida didn't trust Zatch any more because Sugino said that before Zatch lost his memories, he worked with Naomi and the Patrol.

Yuki had just escaped from jail with the help of some old guy. She ran into Sara but Sarah said she had never met Zatch before so Yuki continued on her way, she ran into Jem and Yopopo and when they heard she knew Zatch they gave her free food, but made her do chores.

**Back with Zatch and Kida….**

" what should we do?" Zatch asked

"beats me" Kida said

"Quiet up there, brother and sister!" Sugino called "it is the hour of nature"

"that's what you said an hour a go" Kida exclaimed

"in nature," Sugino said "it is always the hour of nature, so shush"

"humph" Kida said

As the vines carrying Kida and Zatch kept going, they realized that Sugino had no idea which direction he was taking them in and so they were going in circles. Zatch pointed this out to Kida in a whisper and she said that they should keep it a secret and maybe help might come. Zatch agreed with her plan. An hour later….

"hey up there!" Sugino yelled "did we go this way before"

"what happened to being quiet?" Kida asked sarcastically

"answer the question, sister" Sugino said

"no" Kida lied "we didn't go this way before"

"yeah" Zatch agreed "never seen this path!"

"ok" Sugino said

Just then Yuki came…

"hi!" Zatch yelled to her from the vine he was in then turned to Kida "that's my friend, Yuki!"

"oh" Kida said "maybe she can help"

"hey, Yuki" Zatch called

Yuki looked up, and to her shock saw Zatch being carried away in a vine. "oh no!" she said "what's going on?"

"Sugino is with the Patrol and is trying to take me and my friend Kida to work for Naomi!" Zatch explained

"oh" Yuki said then turned to Sugino "hey!" she yelled "let them go"

"sorry sister" Sugino said, turning around to see Yuki "I have direct orders"

"tough" Yuki said "let them go!"

"make me, sister" Sugino said and took the vines holding Zatch and Kida and stuck them to a near by tree, then went into battle mode.

Sugino made all these little tree guys (like the ones that mamodo that looks like a tree has) and they ran at Yuki, she got out of the way but one grabbed her. (oh no!) But that's why she has: FIRE POWER!

"this is gonna be easy" Yuki said and used a big fire ball and burned down all of Sugino's attacks, and Sugino ran away. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE THE SMELL OF BURNING WOOD! HAHAHAHAH!"

"are you sure she's a good guy?" Kida asked Zatch from the tree they were (still) stuck in.

"yeah" Zatch said not understanding my (lame) sense of humor.

Yuki walked over to them and helped them get un-trapped (if that's a word) from the vines.

"yes free!" Zatch exclaimed and ran around in circles like a fool.

"thanks" Kida said "you're names Yuki, right? I'm Kida"

"hi Kida" Yuki said

Later the group of three sat down to eat lunch of (of course) Yellow tail and some berries they found in the woods.

"we were really lucky you showed up when you did, Yuki" Zatch said "what made you decide to come and help me"

"well…" Yuki said, kinda embarrassed "the Patrol sent me to jail…heheheh and I escaped"

"the Patrol is terrible!" Zatch said "we must defeat it!"

"but didn't that guy say you worked for it?" Kida asked

"you do?" Yuki asked

"no!" Zatch said standing up "what ever that guy said is a lie! And I'll beat the pants off Naomi and all of her cronies! The Patrol will fall!"

"yeah!" Yuki said

"ok" Kida said

**Meanwhile….**

Zofis was back at his cave admiring his five dollars-in pennies.

"yes!" Zofis sang dancing around "money is sweet!"

"oh shut up" Alm said "it's just five dollars"

"humph" Zofis said "that's a lot coming from someone who has no money"

"whatever you cross-dresser" Alm said

"well you're a clown" Zofis said

"well you have make up too" Victoream

"shut up you sorry excuse for a melon loving letter V!" Zofis yelled

"no" Victoream said "it's a sorry excuse for a VERY melon loving letter V"

"what's the difference?" Alm asked

"the word 'very', duh" Victoream said

"heheheh" Zofis snickered

"what are you laughing at, girly?" Alm said

"the clown talking next to me" Zofis stated

"what?" Alm said "are you looking in a mirror?"

"no, it broke" Zofis said "when it saw your face"

"stop arguing" Leila said " your disses suck and it's getting really annoying"

"whatever" Alm, Zofis and Victoream said

"guys are so lame" Leila muttered (sorry, Rykun and if anyone else reading this is male)

TO BE CONTINUED….

REVIEW

REIVEW

REVIEWING

IS 

COOL

OH

YEAH!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone Halloween's just around the corner which means I'm gonna post the little one-shot I wrote in honor of the holiday! But now you'll have to read this instead, so as I said, READ!

Yuki, Kida and Zatch were walking down the path, looking for the lake. Well they were looking for it until Zatch yelled out "I see it! I finally see!"

"where!" Kida said

"there!" Zatch pointed to a small, but noticeable lake, about ¼ of a mile from the side of the road.

"well let's go!" Yuki, who didn't understand the significance of the lake, exclaimed "I'm thirsty too"

The group ran towards the lake and when the arrived Zatch got really excited. "ok everyone!" Zatch said "let's see my past!"

As Zatch was about to look into the water, Yuki stepped forward "it's not fair that you have to do this alone, Zatch, allow me to look first"

"ok" Zatch said "if you want to"

Yuki looked into the lake….

YUKI'S PAST

**Age 0: **_"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" a newborn Yuki cried_

**Age 1: **_"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" a year old Yuki cried _

**Age 2: **_"bagoogaga glably gookyyeeee!" Yuki, a two year old, said _

**Age 3: **_"mama, dada" three year old Yuki said, while proudly WALKING to her parents_

**Age 4: ** _"mama" Yuki asked "what's the Patrol? Why are they here?" what will they do?"_

**Age 5: **_"no!" Yuki, a five year old, cried "don't leave me! Mommy! Daddy! Don't go with them!"_

_Yuki's parents were being pulled away by the Patrol guy who was laughing and blabbing about not paying taxes._

**Age 6 (now): **_Yuki was meeting an old jail guy, escaping from jail and saving Zatch and Kida, then she saw her own reflection of herself at the current moment._

**(Back to normal)**

"wow, Yuki" Zatch said "I didn't know it was like that" (yes you did, she told you)

"it's ok" Yuki said with a sad smile "I needed to see that, I have to remember how evil the Patrol was"

"you were a cute baby, though" Zatch said, trying to cheer her up "but you cried a lot"

Yuki couldn't help but giggle, so Zatch began to laugh to and soon they were both cracking up.

"now!" Zatch exclaimed "TIME TO SEE!"

"wait" Kida said "let me, I need to...ahem…refresh my memory"

"ok" Zatch shrugged

Kida walked up to the lake and looked in, muttering that it would take along time.

KIDA'S PAST 

_**Well the baby years were boring let's skip to something a little more interesting….**_

**Age 6: **_"this is what you get for trying to take over the world" Kida said to two evil, but hurt figures on the ground in front of her._

"_what can you do, you're just a kid!" one figure said _

"_yeah!" the second agreed_

"_I've already defeated you" Kida said "and now to finish you off!"_

_Kida used some type of power and stopped time, she then was able to pick the two people up (super time strength) and take them to a jail in a mountain, and then she froze time on them forever._

"_that's it for the Patrol" Kida muttered _

**Age 7: **_Kida was sitting on a hill enjoying the view from her now peaceful world until a portal opened up right in front of her. "what?" she asked aloud_

"_hello Kida" Naomi, who was stepping out said _

"_how do you know my name" Kida asked _

"_oh Kida" Naomi said, in false kindness "I know all about you, I'm from the future and stories were passed down to me about how you trapped my great, great grandparents in time forever!" _

"_so you…you are…?" Kida choked out_

"_Naomi" Naomi said "the leader of the future's Patrol!"_

"_no way!" Kida said "I'll defeat you right now!"_

"_not with you're time power you won't" Naomi said "I'm using time power myself, to travel through time so you're here and now power won't work since I'm a product of the future, you can't touch me, Kida"_

"_grrr…" Kida growled_

"_that's right" Naomi said "but I wouldn't just come here to the ANCIENT past for nothing, would I?" Naomi grinned evilly "I came to give you a gift, so say 'thank you'!"_

"_I don't trust you" Kida said "I'll find away to stop you! Whatever you're trying to do!"_

"_well you'll have along time to figure that out" Naomi said _

"_huh?" Kida exclaimed but before she could say anymore, Naomi blasted her with something._

"_hahahahaha!" Naomi laughed _

"_nothing happened!" Kida said _

"_oh, something did" Naomi said "you'll just have to wait and find out what did, but here's a hint, five more every time you use your power" Naomi disappeared back into the portal._

"_five more every time I use my power?" Kida asked herself and then repeated what else Naomi had said "you'll have along time to figure that out…"_

**And so the days past and Kida never did figure out what was happening until she noticed, though time was passing, she grew no older then the age she was on the day Naomi came. Years went by and Kida stayed the same, the poor girl watched everyone around her get older and then die and she could never use her power because she realized that every time she did, it added 5 more years to her curse. It was the tragic curse of time _(the tragic curse of time, isn't that an awesome line? I made it up, I think but the idea of living along time and seeing friends and loved ones grow older and die was from Kida Yuki's story Ten'nyo, read it, it's good! )_**

**(Back to normal) **

Zatch and Yuki stood in shock at Kida's past.

"just how old are you?" Yuki sputtered out

"hmmm…." Kida thought "I lose track of time, maybe a hundred something or other"

"WHOA!" Zatch and Yuki exclaimed

"yeah…" Kida said "oh well"

"now it's finally my turn" Zatch said and looked into the lake, before the cliff hanger. (what do you think's gonna happen, should I just give out Zatch's past or have him find it another way?"

TO BE CONTINUED………………….

REVIEWING

IS

FUN

REVIEWING

IS 

COOL

REVIEWING

REMINDS

ME

OF

WHAT 

I

DID

IN

SCHOOL


	16. Chapter 16

Hello people, I'm sorry the lack updates, it's because WORD wasn't working. I couldn't save and so all my stories got deleted but now it saves, at least I hope it does. I finally, in my time of absences, figured out more of a plot to this story so be glad this story isn't just one of those that just walked in to a hole and get deleted.

It was finally Zatch's turn to look in the lake, to see his past, good or bad, hard or easy the biggest burden to carry, so naturally, Zatch chickened out.

"hey, you guys" He said, and Kida and Yuki turned to look at him "do you think I could look in a little later….I didn't think about how hard it might be"

"yeah, you're right" Yuki agreed " it's easier for me and probably Kida too, because we know our pasts"

"yeah" Kida said, looking somewhere else, apparently lost in thought, suddenly she turned her head to inform her two companions about something "do you here that singing?" she asked

Zatch and Yuki perked up their ears and heard a voice from across the lake. (who do you think it is?) the voice got closer and closer until, the three could hear the lyrics to the song loud and clear……(sorry if lyrics are incorrect, Youtube is hard to hear correctly)

Oh my heart beats like a drum! 

_Pa rum pum, pum, pum, pum, pum!_

_I'm traveling with a feeling! _

_And my mind is sent a reeling!_

_Could this feeling really be love?_

_Is it sent from the stars above?_

_So beautiful, so marvelous and so wonderful for me!_

_My faced is all a glow and everyone knows just what I'm feeling!_

_I'm floating on a cloud of love and ev-er-ry-thing!_

_(ev-er-ry-thing) _

_a bound with love! _

_(a bound with love)_

_love is such a beautiful thing!_

_(oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah) _

I look like a goddess! 

_I look like a real angel!_

_I'm in love!_

_Yes I'm in love!_

And love's a beautiful thing! 

_You can call me Penny!_

_Call me Pretty Penny!_

Sappy Penny! 

_Happy Penny! _

_Beautiful Penny!_

_I'm in love!_

_And I'm pretty!_

_Penny!_

_That's me!_

(bet you thought it was gonna be Folgore or Kanchome or Victoream, unless you saw ahead)

"who the heck is that?" Yuki asked, looking behind her to make sure the singer wasn't around

"whoever she is" Kida said "she can't sing"

"you got that right" Zatch agreed

Just then a scream could be heard and a girl, named Penny of course, ran across until she fell on top of Zatch, hugging and kissing him.

"oh my gosh!" Penny screamed happily "I'm so glad to see you, It's been so long since you disappeared, my beautiful boyfriend!"

"BOYFRIEND!?" Everyone, except Penny gasped

"this is your girlfriend" Kida said skeptically, walking over to the pair

"no" Zatch said, removing himself from the hug Penny was squashing him with "I've never even met her before"

"WHAT!" Penny said and stood up "Of course you met me before! We went out for a whole month!" (how long)

"not true" Zatch said "I don't remember a thing"

"oh," Penny said "so you don't remember me, eh? Well let me jog your memory"

Penny began to chase a shouting like a maniac Zatch around in a circle until he tripped and she tripped over him. Yuki and Kida walked over to them and helped them up. "ok" Yuki said "you, explain yourself"

Penny began to explain her story on Yuki's command "I'm Penny, and it all started one year ago…..

FLASH BACK 

_Penny was sitting on a cute little island admiring the view of the setting sun when she saw Zatch diving between the crashing waves to catch his favorite fish. _(I'm not even gonna say what it is)

Penny was immediately by Zatch's skillful swimming and perfectly executed fish catching and made it her mission make Zatch hers. The next day, Penny found the beach where Zatch usually came to eat his freshly caught yellowtail. Though that day, Zatch was sitting on the shore, empty handed. "couldn't catch any fish?" Penny asked, walking up to him "her take this" Penny handed Zatch the biggest and tastiest yellowtail anyone could imagine and then watched him gobble it up. "was it good?" Penny asked "yep!" Zatch exclaimed "thanks!" "so…" Penny asked "what's your name?" "ZATCH BELL!" Zatch exclaimed, standing up, "what's yours" "I'm Penny" Penny said, blushing " but you can call me sweetie"

"sweetie?" Zatch asked, confused "now why would I call you that? I thought your name was Penny" 

"it is, silly" Penny explained "but you call me sweetie because you're my new boyfriend and I'm your girlfriend!"

"_ok…?" Zatch chocked out "isn't this a little sudden, though?"_

"_that may be" Penny began "but time can't repress true love!"_

_and with that, Zatch ran away. _

END FLASH BACK 

"and that's how it happened" Penny said

"well if he ran away" Yuki said "how could he have dated you?"

"Zatch was always the shy one" Penny squealed "but we went out in spirit, that's how close we were!"

"right…" Kida and Yuki said

"sorry" Zatch said happily "but I don't remember any of that, and it sounded like a great yellow tail , now I know I'd remember that! So my conclusion is: THAT NEVER HAPPENED!"

"yes it did!" Penny persisted "now if you don't believe me now….I'll make you believe me!"

"what?!" everyone said

Penny shot some water out of her hands beginning a battle. Just as Yuki and Kida were about to go into battle mode Penny shouted "this is between me and Zatch! If I win! He _has_ to be my boyfriend! And he _has_ to admit he remembers me!"

"but I really don't!" Zatch yelled "I lost all my memories!"

Penny didn't listen and the battle, with Kida and Yuki sitting out, began.

TO BE CONTINUED……..

Sorry to people who wanted to see his past, this is what's happening because I actually have a plot now! Yay me! Rev—wait let me do the usual thing.

REVIEW

REVIEW

IT'S

FUN

FOR

ME

AND

FUN

FOR

YOU (well at least I hope it is)


	17. Chapter 17

Hello hommies, it's me again and now you get to see Zatch beat up his girlfriend up, but don't worry they'll love each other forever because their love is the truest of all!

**Dr Riddles:** OR NOT! (surprise, surprise) they'll never be together, and their love is not the truest of all, it's mine and Lady Susan's!

**Hannah:** oh really?

**Dr Riddles:** what do you mean 'oh really?'

**Hannah:** I think Kiddo can explain that

**Dr Riddles: **ok, Kiddo what's going on?

**Kiddo:** um…er….well…it's just….that…well

**Hannah and Dr Riddles:** go on…

**Kiddo:** -talking really fast- I WENT ON A DATE WITH LADY SUSAN!

**Dr Riddles:** you what!?

**Kiddo:** went to a fancy restaurant with Lady Susan in Hannah's one-shot **I Hate Halloween **(read it)

**Dr Riddles:** is this true Lady Susan?

**Lady Susan:** sorry…but yes, I've cheated on you from the start, I truly and always will love Kiddo!

(awww…wait…eeww!)

**Dr Riddles:** NOOOOOOO!

**Kiddo and Lady Susan:** Let's get married! I love you!

**Dr Riddles:** -crying- why Susan? Why!

**Hannah: **calm down, this is my story remember, and just like I can re-hire you and make you not be a zombie of Zofis, I can make lady Susan love you again.

**Dr Riddles:** -sniff- really?

**Hannah:** KIDDING!

**Dr Riddles:** WHA-

**Hannah:** yeah, I actually can put you back with her but why would I? You could go with Kida or Yuki or Alina or Sarah! (sorry to gross you out) or even…RYKUN!

**Dr Riddles: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WANT ME Susan-wusan back!

**Hannah:** if you behave….

**Dr Riddles:** I will! I will!

**Hannah:** then make them read!

**Dr Riddles:** READ!

Zatch and Penny's battle had been going on for awhile now and it was getting pretty boring for Yuki and Kida to watch.

"it's all the same" Kida said " Zatch just shoots his lightning and runs around"

"and penny just shoots he water" Yuki continued "and proclaims her undying love to Zatch"

"BORING" they both said

"hey" Kida suggested "let's go over there"

"ok" Yuki agreed and the girl walked off to the two cute boys their age.

"hi" they said smiling really cute

**Hannah: **I was bored, so I wrote that. Pretend it didn't happen.

In the battle, Zatch couldn't seem to win.

"I don't get it!" Zatch exclaimed "why won't my electricity work? I thought lightning was good against water!"

"hahahahaha!" Penny laughed "give up yet! We'll be together, do you remember?"

"No!" Zatch exclaimed "and I don't give up!"

"good…" Penny said "I like 'em tough!" ( yeah and I like 'em in between bread and cheese on a hot day…wait you're not talking about steak are you. (Lame joke))

Penny made more water beat up Zatch and when he shot lightning it just sort of hit the water and didn't do anything. Zatch tried the lightning again, this time the water absorbed it and when Penny through it at him. Zatch got wet AND electrocuted.

"ouch' Zatch exclaimed, falling down "I didn't know how much lightning hurts!"

"well the pain of you forgetting me hurts more!" Penny yelled

"it's not my fault!" Zatch shouted, getting up "why can't we just be friends?"

"because I want…MORE" Penny exclaimed (oh god…)

"you're only seven years ol!" Zatch said "you can't get any more then a hug!"

"that's it!" Penny yelled "enough games! I'll beat you now and then you'll HAVE to love me!"

Penny created a giant dragon of water and as it loomed over Zatch he decided there was no hope for him and he would live his life being married to Penny instead of beating Naomi and eating yellowtail.

"prepare!" Penny exclaimed "to be my boyfriend!"

"nnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Zatch exclaimed but then…

Zatch began to shine, _'the second spell Rasheild' _Zatch though and just as the water dragon was about to eat him the shield went up and bounced the attack right back at Penny!

"I'm blasting off!" Penny yelled as she flew in to space from er own attack "Zatch I love you…."

when Penny was finally gone Zatch sighed and was glad she wouldn't be back for awhile. He looked at the lake and then looked away. If Penny was in his past, maybe he didn't want to see it.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Dr Riddles: **I was behaved the whole chapter! I didn't make any remarks or anything…but the chapter was kinda short.

**Hannah:** yeah, I know

**Kiddo:** Rykun/Ryan (the fanfic writer, not the mamodo) probably is surprised you hired us again

**Hannah: **yeah, but in like everyone of his two(?) stories he said something about me firing you two so he needs something new to talk about.

**Kiddo:** you have a point. You know what's annoying?

**Dr Riddles:** a younger man stealing my woman?

**Kiddo:** no, and she was mine from the start anyway!

**Dr Riddles:** oh yeah?

-Kiddo and Dr Riddles begin to fight-

**Hannah:** speaking of annoying what's annoying is if you read this and DON'T REVIEW! That is so bad! You all NEED TO REVIEW! Even if it's just 'hi' or ….. you can do that and I'll be happy, though I won't have much to reply to.

REVIEW

REVIEW

I

CAN'T

THINK 

OF

ANYTHING

THAT

RHYMES


	18. Chapter 18

**Dr Riddles:** so before Hannah can say anything she HAS to make Lady Susan love me again!

**Hannah:** no I don't

**Dr Riddles: **yes you do

**Kiddo:** no she doesn't Susan-Wusan is all mine!

**Dr Riddles:** she's too old for you

**Kiddo:** age is only a number

**Dr Riddles:** not when you're eight

-Kiddo and Dr Riddles get into a fight-

**Hannah:** why don't you guys get along like you do in the show?

**Dr Riddles:** because he stole my girlfriend! And he's only eight!

**Kiddo:** hahahahaha!

**Hannah:** and I, as the author, will make everything back to normal! –waves hands in the air- ta da! Back too normal, right Dr Riddles and Kiddo?

**Kiddo and Dr Riddles:** yes master, back to normal….

**Hannah:** now get me a snack and a soda (or pop how ever you say it) I need nourishment so I can write!

**Dr Riddles and Kiddo:** yes master, right away master…..

**Hannah:** it's fun being queen! READ!

Kida, Yuki and Zatch left the lake not because Zatch didn't wanna see his past, they left because a wild boar had chased them until they were 5 miles away, on the ground panting and exhausted.

"huff, huff" Zatch gasped for breath "wild boars are awful!"

"I know!" Yuki agreed "huff, huff"

"hey look" Kida said "it's a town!"

Kida pointed to a town in the distance, a rather large town laid ahead with building stretching to the sky and noise everywhere. The group used up their last bit of energy running towards it.

"wow…." Yuki said "it's so big!"

"I know" Zatch agreed

"let's take a look around" Kida suggested

"after we take a rest" Zatch said and collapsed

"good idea" Yuki and Kida said and fell down too.

…

… Some one came and picked Zatch up in his sleep and took him away from his friends……

…

"where am I?" Zatch woke up and scanned his current surroundings "this isn't where I was before!"

"uh…" someone said "you're at the park"

"the park?" Zatch asked

"yep" the person said "I'm Kolulu this is a park I don't know how you got here. I just heard someone yelling about where were they so I came"

"that was me" Zatch said

"I guessed that" Kolulu smiled "so what's your name?"

"Zatch Bell!" Zatch exclaimed "I'm fighting against the Patrol!"

"you shouldn't say such things aloud!" Kolulu exclaimed "the Patrol controls this city"

"really?" Zatch said

"yes" Kolulu explained "most of the towns are under the Patrol's rule. Usually a single dictator and his/her armies own the area as long as they stay loyal to Naomi. It's that case here. They oppress the people too and make everyone with powers fight"

"that's awful" Zatch said "forcing people to fight isn't right"

"I know" Kolulu said " I think everyone should live in peace. but let's not dwell on it"

"ok!" Zatch agreed then thought for a moment "I was somehow separated from my friends Kida and Yuki, have you seen them?"

"no" Kolulu said "I never heard about them being taken here"

"being taken here?" Zatch asked "is that how I got? Why was I taken here?"

"oh!" Kolulu said "never mind all that. Let's play dolls" Kolulu took out her favorite toy and an extra one "you can be this one" she said handing Zatch the extra.

"ok…?" Zatch said and took the doll "it says 'volcan 300' on it"

"that's it name" said Kolulu "mine is named Tina"

"cool!" Zatch exclaimed and they played.

**Meanwhile….**

"where's Zatch?" Yuki asked when she woke up

"beats me" Kida said "maybe he's looking for yellow tail"

"yeah" Yuki agreed "probably"

Meanwhile… 

Rykun was snooping around some forest that someone said had a suspicious character inside a cave somewhere who was probably linked to the Patrol. He heard voices so followed the noise and crept towards the source, hiding behind a bush when he got there. Two figures were standing in a clearing up ahead.

"so" a girl that Rykun didn't know who she was said "you want me to join you and help you take down the Patrol"

"yes" the other person said and Rykun didn't know who he was either "Naomi still thinks I'm an ally of sorts. I'm thinking at the right time we and my other followers take her down"

"good idea" the girl said "that will make my Zatchy-poo so pleased, he's fighting against the Patrol, you know"

"that's what Byanko said" the other person said "but I wouldn't call Zatch that in front of Naomi"

"why?" the girl, as you know must be Penny said

"because Naomi likes him" the other person, as you know is Zofis said

"well I'll crush her!" Penny exclaimed

Rykun was amazed Naomi and this girl both liked Zatch! getting one girlfriend was hard enough for him (I'm rude, it's just a joke, ok). But that wasn't important. What was important was foiling this person's plot. They may be planning to take down Naomi but they still didn't seem like the best of people, besides he was going to be the one who defeated Naomi. Rykun listened again to what they were saying.

"ok, Penny" Zofis said " you and Victoream can work together, I'll put the others on teams too"

"ok" Penny said the changed the subject "so Zofis, are you male or female? That was really bugging me"

TO BE CONTINUED….

**Hannah:** I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU GOT ME GRAPE SODA! I HATE GRAPE! I WANT ORANGE! GET ME ORANGE SODA!

**Dr Riddles:** yes master

**Kiddo:** can I tell them to review, master?

**Hannah:** fine

**Kiddo:** REVIEW and a zombie like me, won't be you

**Hannah:** that rhymed! Now I just gotta use preview and skyveiw (which isn't a word says my computer) like Coco Gash Niccals


	19. Chapter 19

**Hannah:** welcome to the 19th chapter! This part of the story is kinda like the turning point, kinda though that might be later.

**Dr Riddles: **FINALLY! FREE OF YOUR EVIL CONTROL!

**Hannah:** yeah, cause I let you free because I want you to go on a date with Lady Susan!

**Dr Riddles:** YES! YES! Oh thank you!

**Hannah:** Lady Susan will be at a fancy restaurant now go to her…heheheh

**Dr Riddles:** ok! –runs away-

**Hannah: **if you wanna see what happens to him at 'the date' then tell me and I'll make it a bonus chapter! (don't you miss bonus chapters?)

**Kiddo:** I sure do!

**Hannah:** that's great now go get me a cookie

**Kiddo:** yes master…..

**Hannah:** READ!

Zatch had never come back from his so called trip to find yellowtail and his two friends were getting worried.

"what if the Patrol got him?" Yuki asked allowed "and it was some one really strong!"

"calm down" Kida said "he'll be back…I hope"

"let's go look" Yuki said

"it's too dark" Kida told her

"I can make fire!" Yuki exclaimed and made a flame so they can see.

"it's raining" Kida told her

suddenly clouds came and it began to rain like rain.

"poop" Yuki cursed

Meanwhile… 

It was about 8:00 and Zatch was sleeping in a bush in the park wondering about his predicament. He had some how gotten to this park, met some girl named Kolulu (she was nice) but she had to leave, but when Zatch tried to leave the gate to the park was locked. So he just decided to take a nap. He woke up the next morning in an even worse predicament than the day before….

"WELCOME, WELCOME ONE AND ALL"

Zatch awoke to applause and cheering all around him and as he stood up he could see that he was in a giant stadium. People filled the seats above him and an announcer welcoming everyone stood in the middle.

"today's fight" the announcer said through a microphone "will be between this little boy, Zatch Bell, I think it was, in the blue corner and this little girl, Kolulu, in the red corner"

"what!" Zatch exclaimed apoun hearing his and his new friend's name "what's going on here?"

"your in a fight, kid" the announcer whispered to Zatch "so get ready"

Zatch looked across to the red side of the battle field and saw Kolulu standing there, just as confused as he was.

"HEY! KOLULU!" Zatch tied to get her attention "WHAT"S GOING ONE?!"

"WE HAVE TO FIGHT" Kolulu yelled back "I WAS AFRAID THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN"

"ready, set, fight!" The announcer exclaimed and a whistle blew singling the start of the battle.

Kolulu ran at Zatch but something was different about her, she was in her battle form and didn't look half as friendly. She slashed and knocked Zatch to the ground and was preparing to slash him again when Zatch tried to talk to her.

"why?" Zatch asked "I thought you didn't want to fight! Kolulu what happened to the nice you!?"

"_that _weakling is gone for the moment" Kolulu growled "I'm the _real_ Kolulu, the fighter! So I'll destroy you!"

Kolulu was about to slash Zatch, but he got out of the way. "I'm not gonna fight you" he exclaimed

"THEN DIE" Kolulu shot her fists at Zatch, knocking him to the ground

"I know your in there" Zatch yelled getting up "the real Kolulu, come out!"

"calling her is pointless" Kolulu said "she's gone! Gone until I obliterate you! She's not powerful enough to come out, she never will be!"

Kolulu slapped the ground and two giant claws came up around Zatch smashing into him as he tried to keep them apart. It was useless.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Zatch yelled as the claws crushed him "noooooooo!"

"hahahahaha!" Kolulu laughed "You're finished"

"no I'm not!" Zatch exclaimed, trying to get up, bet falling "I know the real Kolulu will come"

"how would you know?" Kolulu asked while kicking him

"because she told me" Zatch said, smiling, though he was beat up "when we were playing and the author took the meanwhile somewhere else"

**FLASH BACK**

_Kolulu and Zatch were playing dolls. Zatch was Volcan 300 and Kolulu was Tina, in the middle of the dolls attempts to defeat the evil Naomi, who was played by a leaf, Zatch asked Kolulu a question._

"_you said they force people to fight" Zatch said "what do they do when the fighters don't want to fight each other?"_

"_well they sometimes give one of them another personality" Kolulu explained "so then they would attack the other and they'd all fight" _

"_really?" Zatch asked "some people are so cruel!" _

"_I know' Kolulu said "but sometimes, if the people with the other personalities try, they can stop the personality and return to normal"_

**END FLASH BACK**

"just cause she said it was possible," Kolulu said "didn't mean she could do it herself, like I said, she's way to weak and you're about to die anyway"

Just then, in the crowd some one yelled down to Zatch telling him to fight back and was joined by another telling him the same thing. It was Yuki and Kida!

"FIGHT BACK!" Yuki yelled down

"YEAH!" Kida agreed "YOU CANT LET HER WIN!"

"NO!" Zatch yelled back "I know the real ones inside so I don't want to hurt"

Suddenly Kolulu was back to normal "Zatch you have to fight back or you'll die" she said "I can only stay normal for a few seconds so get up while I hold her off"

Zatch got up and stood in battle position "but Kolulu" He said "can't you stay normal now that you gained control"

"no!" Kolulu said "I'm not strong enough! You're gonna have to defeat her, or I'll be this way forever!"

Kolulu turned back to evil Kolulu and said "a mild distraction, but I'll still win"

"no you won't!" Zatch exclaimed "cause I'm gonna defeat you!"

Zatch shot lightning and the battle began for real this time, but that didn't mean it would be easy. Zatch's lightning was weak do to his being beat up before and he was still very hurt while Kolulu (the evil one) was in tip top shape.

Kolulu ran at Zatch to slash him again but Zatch used Rasheild to block, but to his dismay the shield failed in the middle and Kolulu knocked him down.

Kida and Yuki jumped out of their seats and tried to join the battle but some guards wearing a PATROL UNIFORM! Stopped them.

"don't interfere" one guard said

"yeah" said the other

"we won't listen to you!" Yuki exclaimed

"oh yeah?" the first asked and grabbed the two and took them away somewhere.

BACK IN THE BATTLE Zatch was getting beat up (again) so he decided to try calling for the real Kolulu again.

"I know you're in there!" he yelled

"don't start that again" Kolulu growled "she's not coming out, she's to weak"

_she's right…_

"what was that?" Zatch exclaimed "I thought I heard something"

you did, it's me, Kolulu, the real one. I'm too weak, you see all my power can only be opened if the evil me uses it. I can't!

"that's not true!" Zatch exclaimed "you can use it if you try! It's your body! Your life! Your power! Are you gonna let her take it away?"

I have no choice… 

"but you do" Zatch said "if there's one thing I know, it's that everyone has a choice! Though I don't remember how I know that"

I don't, this is my life now. Or should I say her life… 

"hahahahahahahahahahaha!" the evil Kolulu laughed and laughed "see, Zatch? It doesn't matter what you say, it doesn't matter what anyone says. She's weak! And she always will be! And do you know why? Because she wills her self to be! She tells herself that she has no power and can't do anything so it becomes so! Hahahahaha! That's why I'm in control! That's why only I can use the power! That's why you have no hope! That's why she's weak!"

Zatch looked down "is that true, Kolulu" he asked angrily "do you make yourself weak?" he looked up and glared, not at the evil Kolulu. This glare went right through her and down to the real one "YOU ARE WEAK! YOU DON'T BELIVE IN YOURSELF! WHEN I DID! WHAT WAS THE POINT?"

_Huh!_ The real Kolulu thought through all this, _so Zatch believed in me, but I don't? I'm the cause of my weakness? Well….huuummmmmmmppphhh!_

TO BE CONTINUED

**Hannah:** REVIEW

**Kiddo:** here's a cookie, master!

**Hannah:** that's a little late

**Kiddo:** fine then I will eat it! -eats big cookie-

**Hannah:** hey!?


	20. bonus chapter sorta

**Hannah:** hello, well last chapter was…er…dramatic and, I'm sorry to say, this one will be as well. RE—

**Dr Riddles:** wait…-falls to the ground- they need to know! The public needs to know what she's done!

**Readers:** know what?

**Dr Riddles:** what happened on my date with Lady Susan…-sighs- it was a dark and stormy night, the wind rustled in the trees and…

**Hannah:** that's not how it went! If you're gonna tell them then tell them right!

**Dr Riddles:** how would you know what happened?

**Hannah:** because I was there and video taped the whole…I mean I'm Dr Hannah, the one who knows all!

**Dr Riddles:** you don't know all, I do and I know, knowing everything myself, that only one can know all and I'm that one, so therefore you can't know it all, you know?

**Hannah**: actually I do –puts the video in DVD player-

**Dr Riddles:** well you didn't know that you don't put a video in a DVC player

**Hannah:** well you didn't know that it's DVD not DVC

**Dr Riddles:** FINE! JUST ROLL THE TAPE!

**Hannah:** -rolls a masking tape ball across the floor-

**Dr Riddles:** you just do that to be annoying, don't you?

**Hannah:** yes and it works!

**Dr Riddles:** -puts video in VCR- WATCH!!!

DOCUMENTARY: Dr Riddle's Dates 

**By Hannah aka Thank you people who are nice**

**Hannah: -**is following Dr Riddles and hiding behind bushes and trees-I'm here today to show you the wonders of the species called the 'doctorious riddlesus' commonly called the Dr Riddles. Here you can see Dr Riddles sashaying into the fancy restaurant like he is all that, note the bouquet of flowers he is carrying is it for lady Susan? We will find out.

-Dr Riddles is sitting down in the restaurant at a table with Lady Susan or someone that looks like her…-

**Hannah: **as you can see, Dr Riddles has poor eyesight and cannot tell that this Lady Susan is actually someone else wearing a disguise. Soon this poor Dr Riddles will become this acutely camouflaged Lady Susan's prey.

-a waiter comes to the table and they order food, then the waiter leaves-

**Hannah: **Dr Riddles is now fueling himself with the water in that glass he can pick up with his opposable thumbs, what he is planning to do with his fuel is…ahem…unknown….

-the fake Lady Susan looks around the room-

**Hannah:** see how the false Lady Susan scans the room, she must be looking for someone that will aid her in the hunt. Look! Now she is signaling to someone by waving her hands frantically.

-Kiddo comes over to the table because the fake Lady Susan called him-

**Hannah:** the Dr Riddles gets angry to see the kimous dois (called Kiddo for short) come into his territory, and as Dr Riddles supposes, to steal his would be mate or so he thinks.

-Kiddo explains (falsely) that he doesn't love Lady Susan any more and that she doesn't love him and Dr Riddles is happy-

**Hannah: **now they are all friends again, or so Dr Riddles thinks, you can tell that the fake Lady Susan and Kiddo have a plan. Now the food comes so they all feast….boring.

…

…

…

**Hannah:** now they are done eating and Dr Riddles asks the waiter for some sort of a device to transport the leftovers home. the 'doggy bag' or so he calls it arrives but instead of putting the food inside, Lady Susan grabs the bag and stuffs Dr Riddles inside! Wow! Look at that amazing team work between the fake Lady Susan and Kiddo, Dr Riddles doesn't seem to be putting up much of a struggle.

-fake Lady Susan and Kiddo carry Dr Riddles away in the bag and dump him in the garbage-

**Hannah: **now that Dr Riddles has become trash (if he wasn't already, I'm rude), the fake Lady Susan and Kiddo go away. But look! The Dr Riddles is getting out. He's running out of the trash can and up to the two!

-Dr Riddles yells at them and they turn and argue but then…the fake Lady Susan says she loves Dr Riddles and kisses him. Dr Riddles is all 'heheheh' but then…-

(tape stops)

**Dr Riddles:** WAIT! DON'T TELL THEM! IT WAS TOO EMBARASSING!

**Hannah:** you were gonna tell them anyway

**Dr Riddles:** I was gonna leave that part out!

**Hannah:** play the last part!

(tape plays)

**Hannah:** finally the fake Lady Susan's true identity is revealed! It's…

**Zofis:** MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hahahahahahaha!

**Hannah:** but why?

**Zofis:** because I love him! Why do you think I made all the millennium mamodo come back? So Dr Riddles would come to fight them, of course and see me!

**Hannah:** eeeeeeeeeeewwww! And I thought you loved Koko…

**Zofis: **well this is fanfiction!

**Hannah:** and this was a documentary brought to you by HANNAH! Aka THANK YOU PEOPLE WHO ARE NICE!

(movie ends)

**Hannah:** how did you like it? it's been awhile since bonus chapters and I'm sorry to say, but they WON'T be a regular thing (sorry)

**Dr Riddles:** well that was…er…embarrassing…but why did Zofis stuff me in a trash can if he loved me?

**Zofis: **it's the same reason I almost made you fall into lava and had mamodo fight you! It's tough love!

**Dr Riddles:** oh…well…STAY AWAY FROM ME! Some one! Get rid of him!

**Sherry:** that would be my job –grabs a screaming Zofis and carries him away, while beating him up-

**Hannah:** REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Hannah:** well last chapter was kinda weird and kinda unexpected but anyway….

**Dr Riddles: **I can't believe I kissed Zofis!

**Hannah:** I can't believe I got the whole thing on tape! And I think there was some tongue….

**Dr Riddles:** there was no tongue!

**Hannah:** yeah, there was….heheheh, remember I AM THE AUTHOR! I CAN MAKE WHATEVER I WANT HAPPEN! FEAR ME!

**Dr Riddles:** I won't fear you!

**Hannah: **-shows Dr Riddles a movie about him and Zofis….- I can make it all happen…heheheh

**Dr Riddles:** –on the ground bowing- I FEAR YOU!

**Hannah:** good….READ!

**Last Time: **_Kolulu and Zatch were forced to fight and evil Kolulu took over. Meanwhile Kida and Yuki were taken away somewhere. _

Kida and Yuki were being dragged, kicking and screaming and fighting, down some hallway, by some Patrol guy, to some room, when they got to that room and were thrown in, they looked at the Patrol person in the room who stood up from the desk she was sitting in and spoke.

"what's the big idea?" she asked "I heard you were trying to cause some trouble two chapters ago, and I don't like it when people don't follow the rules"

"but"

"no buts" she continued "the Patrol says that this world must be orderly and that's the real reason it was created. This world can't be orderly if people like you are going around breaking the rules"

"but there was a reason we did that" Kida said, thinking fast "in the fight someone was cheating!"

"really" the Patrol person asked "CHEATING IS AGAINST THE RULES! Who was cheating?"

"er…Kolulu…and Zatch" Yuki said and got elbowed by Kida

"Zatch?" the patrol person asked "as in Zatch Bell"

"I think that was the name" Kida said

the Patrol person walked out the door, uttering a short, come with me so Kida and Yuki followed.

**Meanwhile…**

In the battle, the mighty battle, Kolulu wins tonight, run flee Zatch, get out Zatch Bell, Kolulu wins tonight (ok enough lame joke on songs about sleeping lions and the mighty jungles).

Kolulu, the evil one, the one who was currently beating Zatch to a pulp, was about to deliver the final blow, or so she said.

"I'm about to deliver the final blow" Kolulu exclaimed

"I'm not through yet!" Zatch exclaimed, getting up from the ground, yet again

_please, hold on a little longer, maybe I'll be able to stop her…._

"the real Kolulu's coming!" Zatch exclaimed "I can feel it!"

"humph" Kolulu laughed and kicked Zatch down

Zatch tried to shoot Zaker, but nothing came out

"look who's all out of spell power" Kolulu mocked "hahaha, you weakling, prepare to die! The weak Kolulu won't come back because I'll kill her myself!"

"you can't do that" Zatch exclaimed

"oh yeah, I can!" Kolulu said "the Patrol will be happy when they hear I can do a full time job! Hahahah!"

"the Patrol?" Zatch exclaimed "you work for them?"

"took you long enough, blondie" Kolulu laughed "hahaha! Now to kill Kolulu!"

Evil Kolulu began to glow all pink and the pinkness around her began to leave her body from her head in the form of good Kolulu.

_Oh no…she's really going to do it! I didn't think she'd risk it!_

Suddenly Kolulu and Kolulu were separate people, but the good Kolulu, the real one, was just a pink, ghost like figure.

"Kolulu!" Zatch exclaimed, running up to the good one

she answered him, but still could not talk so she used the italics again. The evil Kolulu began to run at Zatch to attack him, screaming about the final blow.

Zatch, there's not a lot of time! I'll hold her off, you have to get out of here… 

"but!" Zatch exclaimed, noticing that Kolulu was slowly disappearing "what will happen to you?"

_don't worry, Zatch, everything will be ok._

The good Kolulu smiled at Zatch then turned around to face the evil Kolulu.

It's time I do what I should have done ages ago, face my fear…and myself 

The good Kolulu began to glow, disappearing faster than ever as she surrounded the evil Kolulu in the pink light

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" the evil Kolulu yelled "I'm won't go!"

_you have no choice, you'll disappear with me now…!_

"that's what you think!" Kolulu exclaimed and used another pink light, that was darker to surround herself. Then she pushed the good Kolulu's light off of her and flew (using her light) away. "you haven't seen the last of me Zatch Bell" she laughed "but I can't say the same for the weak Kolulu"

Zatch ran up to the fading Kolulu, she said he should have left all ready but he told her he wanted to help her.

_There's nothing you can do_. Kolulu smiled, crying though. _I was too weak and now I'll disappear, I guess I'm really not a fighter…sorry Zatch. At least the evil me is far away now, and won't come back for awhile. _

"But Kolulu!" Zatch yelled "don't go!"

_I have to, but Zatch, promise me this, _Kolulu looked Zatch right in his crying face and said; _defeat the owner of this city, so no one else will have to get other personalities and fight like this. _Zatch nodded. _And also, defeat the Patrol and Naomi and who ever else works for her. _Zatch said ok. _But most importantly, make this world a peaceful place, can you do that Zatch? _Kolulu smiled sweetly.

"yes…" Zatch said, sniffing "YES I CAN!"

_then thank you…_

Kolulu disappeared, leaving Zatch standing there, wiping his tears and making a decision, now he had a better reason to fight the Patrol. not just the reason of "oh they're bad" or "they hurt someone I don't know". This reason was to fulfill his friend Kolulu's last wish and bring peace to this world.

"THE WINNER!" the announcer yelled "ZATCH BELL!"

Zatch looked up and remembered he was in a stadium, filled with people cheering at his so called 'victory'. Just then, Kida and Yuki appeared in the stadium, coming from a door where the fighters come in, they were followed by the person in the Patrol from before.

"Zatch! Zatch!" Kida and Yuki ran up to who they were calling

"are you ok?" Yuki asked "you won, right?"

"yeah…" Zatch muttered

"where's the opponent" Kida asked "Kolulu, was her name, right?"

"yeah…" Zatch mumbled

"well?" Yuki and Kida asked, disappointed at the answers of 'yeah' Zatch gave their questions and hoping for more detail.

"Kolulu, she…uh….died" Zatch said, solemnly.

"YOU KILLED HER?" Yuki and Kida exclaimed

"no" Zatch murmured "she killed herself"

**Dr Riddles:** kids these days, so suicidal

**Hannah:** shut up and let these poor reviewers read, so they can review!

"she killed herself!?" Kida asked

"well…um…I'll explain later" Zatch said " I see some one coming"

The Patrol person was walking up to the three friends, looking at each in turn, but when her eyes say Zatch she looked surprised and ran up to him.

"so, it's really you!" she said "when I heard you were in this fight I had to come, too bad it's over. So what happened to you the past few months, you just disappeared. It was so boring with out you, ya know?"

"and who are you…?" Zatch asked

"you don't remember me!" the Patrol person exclaimed "all the years I beat you up and you forgot! It's only been a few months!"

she(you probably know who) pushed Zatch to the ground and began to strangle him "it's me, Tia" she said

TO BE CONTINUED….

**Hannah:** so that ends the drama…for now. It was kinda corny, ya know? But oh well.

**Dr Riddles: **so where's Kiddo? He hasn't been here all chapter.

**Hannah: **don't you remember, I fired him because he stuffed you in a trash can

**Dr Riddles: **why'd you do that? I thought you'd be thrilled at the thought of me dying a rotten apple core and chicken boned death in a dumpster.

**Hannah:** yeah, that would be funny, but Kiddo said he wanted to pressure other announcing careers so I hope some one hires him (HINT, HINT) he's nice, cute and isn't a wannabe no it all like Dr Riddles (come on, it would be fun, like a joke between more than one story, like Rykun/Ryan did with his 'guess who I am' story when he talked about Dr Riddles from my story. come on! Some one! Hire him! I don't want him coming back! I already have to feed Dr Riddles _and _the Majestic 11!)

**Dr Riddles:** they don't eat that much…

**Hannah:** what are you talking about, of course they do!

**Dr Riddles:** I suppose they may eat a little bit more than….

**Hannah:** well your not the one paying, old man, now go take your medicine!

**Dr Riddles:** they're not supposed to know about my medicine!

**Hannah:** REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22

**Hannah:** Hello readers, reviewers, friends, I'm only 10 reviews away from 100 reviews so start reviewing and help me reach that milestone! Even if you don't usually review or didn't even read the chapter or just say 'hi' and nothing else, PLEASE REVIEW! And whatever happened to KidaYuki? Are you out there? Please say yes, we all miss you! READ!

"it's me, Tia!"

"Tia?" Zatch asked "I don't know a Tia?"

"OF COURSE YOU KNOW A TIA!" Tia exclaimed, strangling Zatch "I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"that doesn't mean I know you" Zatch said

"he has a point" Yuki said

"you're right" Kida agreed

"shut up you two!" Tia yelled at Kida and Yuki "I'm high ranked in the Patrol and I'll get you arrested"

"PATROL" Zatch exclaimed "Now I know I don't know you! I hate Patrol people"

"I do too" Tia whispered "let's all go talk somewhere else"

Tia lead the group out of the arena they were conversing in and they went to talk in her office….

In Tia's office… 

"so why are you in the Patrol, if you don't like it?" Zatch asked

"well…that's a long story…" Tia said

"come on" Zatch said "tell us!" the other two nodded in agreement.

"ok" Tia said "it all started when my friend and I were told by the mayor of our town that the town was a town that belonged to the Patrol and so the Patrol had a deal that they wouldn't kill everyone in the town, if people had to work for the Patrol. As a result of the deal, my friend and I were one of the ones chosen to work because we had some power. like Zatch being able to shoot lightning and stuff, we had healing and shield powers we could use."

"forcing people to fight, hurting people and now forcing people to work for them!" Zatch exclaimed "the Patrol is awful!"

"I know" Tia continued " my friend was braver than I was so she tried to not work for the Patrol and not do missions properly and get punished, while I just did my job and leveled up in the ranks. Then I was sent here to work, and now I can never see my friend again!"

"well then!" Zatch exclaimed "come and fight the Patrol with us!"

Tia began to laugh "haha" she giggled "with a weakling like you we would only loose! Besides, you work for the Patrol, in fact your in the top three! Fighting against Naomi would be a stupid thing for you to do!"

"I DO NOT WORK FOR THE PATROL!" Zatch exclaimed

"well maybe you do" Yuki said "you lost your memory and a lot of the Patrol people we met have said that you work for the Patrol and even date Naomi!"

"well everything they've said was a lie!" Zatch yelled "a load of lies!"

"maybe not…" Kida said "you never did look into the lake and see your past. You have no idea"

"well, oh well" Zatch said "I'm not working with the Patrol! I'm going to stop it!"

"well you still couldn't beat Naomi" Tia said, matter of factly "you could barely beat Kolulu!"

"well I'll get stronger!" Zatch shouted "and take Naomi down!"

"yay!" everyone exclaimed (at least they didn't say 'well' look at the first word of the sentences above and you'll get what I mean)

So Zatch's group set back out on their journey with Tia, their new member and they left the town that forced people to fight after Tia, being the highest ranking Patrol person there, fired everyone and let everyone free and burned down the town.

Meanwhile… 

Rykun had found his way to Zofis's lair, he had a plan to beat Zofis's plan and he was planning to put the plan to beat Zofis's plan into action. (plan! Heheheh!)

"HEY!" he yelled "Zofis! Get out here!"

Zofis, who was in the middle of an argument with Alm over who would get the last cookie from the jar (and they didn't split it in half like Leila said), turned around to see who had called him and when he saw Rykun he walked over to him and asked him this: "who are you and what are you doing in my secret lair"

"you call this a secret?" Rykun said looking around "it's just a cave and it's not very secret"

"nice of you to point that out" Zofis said, sarcastically then asked "what is your name"

"Rykun" Rykun said

"Rykun…eh?" Zofis asked "you have a last name?"

"yeah" Rykun said

"you gonna tell me it?" Zofis asked

"no" Rykun said and shrugged

"so…Rykun, what are you doing here?" Zofis asked

"I wanna job" Rykun lied

"fine! You can wash dishes" Zofis exclaimed "GET TO WORK"

Rykun just stood there "that wasn't what I meant!" he said "I wanna beat Naomi!"

"oh, Naomi" Zofis said "then go talk to Alm, you can be on that clown's team"

"sure" Rykun walked over to Alm

"look who I'm stuck with" Alm said to Leila, trying to look cool "he has wings! Hahaha! Birdy, birdie, Birdy!

"hahaha!" Rykun laughed sarcastically "and look who I'm stuck with! A CLOWN! Clownie, clowny, clownie!"

"grrr…"

"grrr…"

"ENOUGH!" Leila tried to stop Alm and Rykun from fighting but they fought anyway "don't make me get Kori in here!"

**Dr Riddles:** how would she know about Kori?

**Hannah:** because I told her, so be quiet! They're trying to read!

**Dr Riddles: **the chapter's almost over anyway, why don't you just end it now?

**Hannah:** if you insist…(blame Dr Riddles for a shortened chapter, not my being lazy)

**Dr Riddles:** now I can take a break, I wonder if Lady Susan's free? I heard in 'guess who I am' by Rykun that Kiddo might have broken up with her.

**Zofis:** here I am! I'm Lady Susan!

**Dr Riddles:** yay!….wait a minute…your not….-gets kissed to death by Zofis- NOOOOOOOOOO!

**Hannah:** REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23

**Hannah: **hello everyone, what's up?

**Dr Riddles:** I'm sick and tired of this story.

**Hannah:** yeah, I might delete it and work on something else, it is kinda boring.

**Dr Riddles:** not boring! I meant that I'm sick and tired of this story because Zofis keeps bugging me!

**Hannah:** I could always send him to Rykun

**Dr Riddles:** which Rykun

**Hannah:** the one that is actually Ryan but his username on is Rykun

**Dr Riddles:** oh.

**Hannah:** but that would be mean, he already has to put up with Kiddo.

**Dr Riddles:** have you noticed that this story and Zatch's Camp Adventure are interactive. I mean the people reading it from the beginning would be able to participate and understand who I'm talking about and in what context better than someone who started reading it after it had been completed.

**Hannah: **you're right.

**Dr Riddles:** of course I am.

**Hannah:** but if you are reading this and haven't ready Zatch's Camp Adventure, go read it! some people thought it was good, or if you read it already but haven't in awhile go back and check up on old times, good times. I remember those days.

**Dr Riddles:** uhg..-shudders- so do I.

**Hannah:** anyway…READ!

Evil Kolulu was running as fast as she could (which was quite fast) towards the other side of the world where the Patrol headquarters were. She was going to alert Naomi of Zatch Bell and how she 'defeated him'. She was planning on getting a big promotion and an army to command so they could go after Zatch and destroy him, once and for all. But this did not all go as planned.

Kolulu was yelling her whole plan aloud and some of the people in the little village she was running through heard her.

"hey!" one yelled

"we don't take kindly to Patrol people" a second continued

"yeah!" agreed another

"can it!' Kolulu yelled, stopping running "or I might decide to destroy this whole town!"

"you and what army" the first person who yelled at her said

"the army I'll get when I deliver my news to Naomi!" Kolulu answered

"to bad you won't ever get there" the first person who yelled at him said "for we are A B K!" (guess who they are)

"the protectors of this village!" the second continued

"and we always win!" the third finished

"we'll see about that! Kolulu cried

**BATTLE! KOLULU vs A B K!**

Kolulu ran really fast at the third person, but he transformed into a cannon. (it's kanchome!).

"a cannon?" Kolulu exclaimed, backing away slowly so as not to be hit. To late! The second person came and punched her. "ouch!" she exclaimed

"hahahahaha!" the second person said

"cool it!" the first person yelled "she's coming at you"

"right" the second said and dodged Kolulu's oncoming attack.

"you'll never defeat us!" Kanchome exclaimed "and do you know why?"

**Hannah:** why kids, why?

"because" Kanchome continued "we have the god of Folgore looking down on us!"

"sike!" Kolulu exclaimed "Folgore's just a myth used to tell little boys not to be perverts. If that was meant to sike me out, it's not gonna work"

"how dare you speak of our god that way?" Kanchome and person two (who you probably guessed was Buster) yelled "we will show you Folgore's true might!"

Kanchome started up the boom box, and A B K began to beat their hands against their chests. "IRON MAN FOLGORE! INVINCIBLE FOLGORE! BRAVE AND STRONG FOLGORE, HE ALWAYS WILL PREVAIL!"

Suddenly a noise could be heard from a far, it got closer, closer and closer it was "hey, hey, let's dance all day! Boing, boing!"

"NOOOOO!" Kolulu cried "MY EARS! THEY BURN!"

"yay!" A B K shouted "we win!"

"I'm getting out of here!" Kolulu yelled, covering her ears "I have better things to do!" she ran off so fast she made Zatch look slow.

"what?" the first person, Alina as you guessed said.

"she's gone" Buster said "we couldn't put her in jail!

"well at least we have Folgore!" Kanchome exclaimed

**Meanwhile…..**

"ok!" Zofis exclaimed "I want everyone in their groups! We are going to Naomi's base again! I just remembered Zeno owed me MORE money and I need to get it back!"

"ok.." mumbled everyone

"now Rykun, I have a special job for you" Zofis said

"a special job?" Rykun asked

"yes" Zofis commanded "you will wear this costume and pretend to be a boy named Zatch Bell. He acts really happy and is in love with Yellow tail"

Rykun put on the costume "how do I look?" he asked, feeling ridiculous.

"just like him!" Zofis exclaimed "really! Now we'll leave as soon as Penny comes back from the bathroom"

Penny just finished up powdering her nose in the little girls room so she left the room and low and behold saw her very own Zatchy-poo in the cave. "ZATCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled running over and hugging him "I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ah! Get off! I'm not Zatch" Rykun exclaimed, struggling to get free.

"of course you are, silly" Penny said "and I made you a special drink" Penny pulled her 'special drink' out of hammer space and shoved it down Rykun's throat.

IT WAS A LOVE POTION! "I love you Penny!" Rykun exclaimed

I know" Penny said

"we're leaving!" Zofis announced "to Naomi and Zeno and my money! Away!"

Penny and Rykun walked out holding hands, what will Penny do when she finds out Rykun is not Zatch?!

TO BE CONTINUED….

**Hannah:** sorry Rykun, I just couldn't resist.

**Dr Riddles:** for once it wasn't me and Zofis!

**Hannah: **oh just you wait….

**Dr Riddles: **if this keeps up, I'm just going to change my gender.

**Hannah:** but then Lady Susan will never love you.

**Dr Riddles:** but Lady Susan is Zofis in disguise

**Hannah:** you're confused.

**Dr Riddles: **comes with the territory of knowing everything.

**Hannah:** if you know everything, is there a life after death? How big is space? What's the meaning of life? What's my middle name?

**Dr Riddles:** in order; no one living will ever know, endless, 42, and Elizabeth.

**Hannah:** he's right! About my middle name that is…

**Dr Riddles:** REVIEW!

**Hannah:** that's my line!

**Dr Riddles:** I know!


	24. Chapter 24

**MESSAGE:** THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BEFORE KIDA CAME BACK BUT I'M KEEPING IT IN ORIGINAL FORM SINCE I'M LAZY,OK?

**Hannah:** Hello! I've finally updated even though Kida still isn't back from where ever she went to, WHRE IS SHE! WE MISS HER! –sobs- Is there a ransom? I'll pay it? we all will pay it if we work together! –crying- please come back soon, Kida!

**Dr Riddles:** wow! I never seen her this emotional, guess I better take control of the chapter, but I'll need a little help and instead of calling the electrocuted Majestic Eleven (see 'I Hate The Holidays' by Hannah), I'll ask Hinata, Kiba and Shino!

_(team eight comes into the story) _

**Hinata: **hi everyone….um…..-blush-….is Naruto reading this?

**Kiba:** who cares, right Akamaru?

**Akamaru:** woof! (whatever)

**Kiba:** you want a you're doggie treats? Huh? Huh? Ok! Her ya go! –talks in a baby voice and hands Akamaru dog treats-

**Akamaru:** woof! (why doesn't anyone understand me?)

**Ponygon:** meru (I can relate)

**Shino:** I like bugs

**Kiba:** congrats

**Hinata: **well anyway…..on to the story, READ!

"what are you doing back here?" the annoyed voice of Zeno asked Zofis and his group when they were found sneaking around the front door "I gave all the money in all my piggy banks, can't you and you're fools just go away!"

"but" chuckled Zofis "we have Zatch with us"

"hi!" Rykun, in the Zatch costume said "I'm Zatch Bell!"

"yes you are" Penny said lovingly "I love you!"

"I know" Rykun, who still was under the love potion said

"that's not Zatch" Zeno said "that's someone in a costume!"

"no it's not!" Zofis said nervously "whatever gave you that idea…heheheh"

'there's a tag on the shirt and it says 'made in china" Zeno said bluntly

"oh…." Zofis said then exclaimed "MINIONS! ATTACK!"

Everyone ran at Zeno yelling, except Rykun and Penny who were on their date somewhere else. Zeno just jumped out of the way and floated up (let's just say he can float) the walls and in a window of Naomi's base.

"we can fly too!" Zofis and Alm yelled and tried to fly after him, but got into an argument on who would be the one to catch him instead.

Leila, who was smarter, decided to go in the front door and was followed by Victoream.

**Meanwhile….. **

Tia, Zatch, Kida and Yuki were walking, minding their own business, through a little village when….

"ATTACK!!!"

"huh?"

Suddenly everyone in Zatch's group was on the ground since they were tackled by none other than…A B K.

"foolish fiends" Alina exclaimed

"malevolent monsters!" Buster exclaimed

"villainous….villains!" Kanchome exclaimed

"you all shall perish because we are A B K!" they all said "the undefeatable super heroes!"

"well if you guys are such heroes why don't you help us, INSTEAD OF KNOCKING US TO THE GROUND!" Tia yelled at the top f her lungs and then began strangling Buster "I'll get you!"

"such precision, power" Buster said, blushing "a perfectly executed strangle! Who ever you are, I love you!"

"what?" Tia exclaimed

"ok" Zatch said "so who are you people?"

"A B K!" Alina exclaimed "protectors of the world, super heroes of justice! But didn't we tell you?"

"we couldn't hear you because we were busy being flattened" Kida stated

"oops…sorry about that" Alina apologized

"I am so sorry for hurting you, baby" Buster said to Tia "let me make it up to you by taking you out….doesn't that sound good'

"NO! IT DOESN'!" Tia exclaimed "pervert!"

"calm down, Tia" Yuki pulled Tia away (she was about to strangle Buster, again)

"don't touch me!" Tia said pulling away.

"whoa!" Yuki said "what's you problem?"

"you!" Tia said

" excuse me" Yuki said sarcastically

"stop the fighting!" Kanchome yelled "I will summon Folgore!"

Suddenly A B K began to sing the 'Iron man, Folgore' song. Then Folgore appeared.

"I will a calm you all down!" he exclaimed "with song" and you all know what cam next….

"AHHHHHAAAAAHHH! MY EARS!"

"it sounds so sweet!"

"ENOUGH!" Tia exclaimed "I am to angry to go on! Everyone just BE QUIET!"

The whole world fell silent.

"thank you" Tia said "we will continue with the adventure to destroy the Patrol next time…"

TO BE CONTINUED… 

**Hinata: **Tia sure is…odd

**Kiba:** you got that right

**Shino: **hmm…I wonder if she likes bugs….heheheh

**Dr Riddles:** any way….this is a note Hannah wrote before she left on a search to find Kida:

_Dear everyone, _

_You all miss Kida, right? Well write a review including that you miss her so if she does come back (and I hope she will) she will feel so happy! _

_From _

_Hannah _

****

**Dr Riddles:** and she told me to say this, too REVIEW!!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Hannah:** This chapter had help from the fanfiction author Rykun! He decided that Rock Lee and his team should come and help announce so, OK!

**Lee: **Hello everyone! Hi Sakura! Are you watching this! I got all the flowers you brought to me! They were almost a youthful and beautiful as you!

**Tenten:** Hi!

**Neji:** ugh…it seems my fate of helping out here with these losers is sealed, oh well Hello.

**Hannah: **So, everyone welcome to this chapter. I finally got this IM business to work on my computer yeah, so I can't update that often cause I've got school work to do and…yeah.

**Lee:** so, I heard from Kiddo that you can make anything happen in these stories, could you…uh…please make Sakura come and kiss me? PLEASE?!

**Hannah:** ……..fine……..

**Zofis wearing a Sakura costume appears: **Hey, baby! Gimme a kiss.

**Lee:** YES YES YES!

**Dr Riddles:** wait don't fall for another one of Hannah's under handed tricks! It's really Zofis in disguise!

**Hannah:** too late –looks at Lee and Zofis making out- bet you're jealous Dr Riddles.

**Dr Riddles:** I AM NOT….uh…..heheheh.

**Neji:** you all are losers!

**Tenten:** you rock Neji, everything you say is true as the sky is blue.

**Hannah:** look! It's raining!

**Neji:** humph!

**Hannah:** this is my world! I control everything! I always win!

**Dr Riddles:** if you call that a victory!

**Hannah:** be quiet! I can even win a buzzing contest and a smiley contest (inside joke)

**Tenten:** READ!

Zatch, Tia, Kida, Yuki, Kanchome, Alina and last and most certainly least Buster, were all having lunch since they had all become best friends in the matter of minutes after Folgore stopped singing.

"pass the yellowtail" Zatch asked

"you already ate it" Tia said

"oh" Zatch complained "I better go get another one"

Zatch dived into a lake and caught another fish. Buster flirted with an angry Tia. Kanchome cowered in a corner.

Kida, Yuki and Alina were planning the strategy to beat the Patrol

"we should go straight to them and attack!" Alina suggested

"no, let's plan a sneak attack" Kida suggested

"ok" Alina agreed "but we have to get there first"

"that's where we were heading" Yuki said

"then we better get going" Alina said and turned her attention to the others "A B K! let's get going!"

"Yeah, you too Zatch, Tia!" Kida and Yuki called.

And the group kept on moving, closer and closer to the Patrol's base.

**Meanwhile….**

"what are you're orders for today?" the waiter of a fancy restaurant asked.

"spaghetti" Rykun and Penny both said together.

"ok…." The waiter said.

….

….

….

The spaghetti finally came after a short ten hour wait and dinner for two was served.

Rykun began to think…_'I'll try the trick on her and she'll kiss me…yes!' _

Rykun slowly started to slurp up Penny's spaghetti when…(guess what's coming, Ryan)

**scroll dow**n

"Zatch!" Penny exclaimed "if you wanted to kiss me, then you should have just asked!" (did I trick anyone?)

"ok!" Rykun exclaimed _'I'm glad she still thinks I'm Zatch' _

They were about to share true loves first kiss (which would make the love potion permanent when…

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

Rykun and Penny spun around to see none other than Kori (from 'the bond between two people'). She marched right up to the all but happy wannabe couple and smack Rykun dead in the face.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING, Rykun?" she demanded

"Rykun?" Penny asked "that's Zatch!"

"no!" Kori exclaimed and pulled off the cheap costume "see, Rykun"

"oh…" Penny said "wait a minute! Hey! I'll get you, you Zatch imposter!"

Penny was just about to slap Rykun when the love potion wore off.

"huh?" Rykun asked "what happened"

"YOU just tried to MAKE OUT with that FOOL!" Kori said, pointing to Penny.

"YOU just pretended to be Zatch and tried to use me for your own pleasure!" Penny said pointing at Rykun.

"HEY!" Rykun exclaimed "you were the one who gave me that love potion!"

"only cause you were pretending to be Zatch"

"but that was cause Zofis told me to!"

"and who is this Zofis person?" Kori asked.

"nunya" Penny said "go make out with Wiseman"

"well he does have nice blond hair and blue eyes…." Kori said dreamily.

"No way!" Rykun said

"fine, just as you promise not to cheat on me" Kori said

"ok, as long as Penny doesn't give me any love potions!" Rykun said

"yes, as long as he doesn't dress up like Zatch" Penny said

**Hannah:** and so the problem was solved, and Rykun and Penny went back to Zofis so they could do their job (or their plan) and Kori went back to her normal story.

**Lee:** and all was youthful.

**Tenten:** except Dr Riddles, he's old.

**Dr Riddles:** hey!?

**Neji:** it says it on your birth certificate, _December first 0001._

**Tenten:** you're so old you have Jesus in your yearbook!

**Lee:** you're so old you're not youthful!

**Hannah:** you're so old disses hadn't been invented yet!

**Dr Riddles:** well you all are so young you don't know anything!

**Tenten:** we know you have Jesus in your yearbook.

**Neji:** REVIEW!


	26. Chapter 26

**Hannah:** WELCOME!

**Dr Riddles:** yes, welcome to the chapter.

**Hannah:** as you may have already realized, I am not updating as frequently as usual and the reason is I have a lot of work to do, ok? So don't be angry.

**Dr Riddles:** she has to write a whole story for one class and then change the setting or character and write it again! And bring up her Algebra grade!

**Hannah:** ugh….I wish I was smart like Shikamaru, but determined like Naruto. Everything would be perfect!

**Dr Riddles: **Hannah doesn't feel like typing a long dialogue so just READ!

"WHERE IN THE WORLD WERE YOU TWO?" Zofis's voice rang out through the halls of Naomi's base "We were supposed to be attacking!"

"Shush!" Leila whispered, "You'll blow our cover"

"Yeah, genius!" Alm laughed.

"Shut up!" Leila exclaimed, "You're loud too!"

"VERY MELON!" Victoream yelled before he could stop himself.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" Zofis yelled.

"So have I"

The group turned around to see that they had been found out by…. NAOMI!

"All the time you fools always try to sneak into my base but it always fails!" Naomi yelled "don't you fools ever give up? It is getting annoying! Now I will have to pull out my secret weapon and annihilate you all!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zofis and his group yelled "NOT THE SECRET WEAPON!"

_CRASH!_

So Zofis, Leila, Victoream, Alm, Penny, and Rykun (am I forgetting someone?) were thrown into the sky and blasted off by Naomi's secret weapon.

**Hannah: **Guess what it is…

Penny landed in Naruto. She found herself face to face with…Gai/Guy!

"SHINY TEETH JUTSU!"

"Noooo!" Penny shouted "Too bright!"

Suddenly Chip Skylark popped in and sang: "When I'm feeling lonely, sad as I can be. All by myself an uncharted island in an endless sea. What makes me happy, fills me up with glee, those bones in my jaw, they don't have a flaw my shiny teeth (jutsu) and me!"

**Hannah:** I remembered those words all by myself! (I know the rest of the song too…I'm such a loser)

**Gai/Guy:** How youthful (wait…is it Rock Lee that says youthful…?)! But that youth over there stole my line! But I like the shiny teeth youthful song, I think I'll be youthful and do karaoke!

**Hannah: **no.

**Dr Riddles:** no.

**Everyone in the world: **no.

**Gai/Guy:** you guys are all…. um…. uh…NOT YOUTHFUL! –storms off-

**Hannah:** back to the story.

Victoream landed in a melon field and well…began to sing (and eat melons).

"VERY MELON"

But when he tasted the melons he found, to his disgust that they were rotten!

"NOOOOOOOO!" Victoream cried "I have, once again, been denied melony goodness by the passage of time and the melons being rotten!"

**Hannah: **Just so you know he sang the Very Melon song for a year so the melons went bad. READ!

Alm landed in a circus.

"OK!" the ringmaster shouted to the screaming crowd in the circus tent "TIME FOR THE FINAL ACT!"

"Get on stage" someone whispered to Alm.

"No way" Alm muttered.

"But you're a clown!"

"NO I AM NOT!"

Alm was kicked into the center of the tent and was made to balance on a ball while juggling and singing. But he messed up so the audience laughed at him and he got his candy taken away from him, waaah.

**Hannah:** ok…

Leila landed lethally leaning left (say that five times fast). Well what happened was she landed on the edge of a cliff on the left side and almost fell to her doom when…

"OH MY GOSH! THAT GIRL IS GONNA FALL OFF THE CLIFF!"

Zatch and his group ran up to Leila and saved her life. Little did they know she had a tracking devise (everyone in Zofis's group does) on her that would make it easier for Zofis to find her…and now Zatch group.

**Hannah:** dun, dun, dun, dun!

Zofis landed in a beauty parlor.

"Ok, huh" some lady sucking on a lollypop said "come here, I'm gonna fix that make up and hair for ya, deary"

"What?" Zofis exclaimed "No!"

"Too late, girly" the lady said, "See what I done for you? You look so good, I could eat cha up"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Zofis exclaimed and stared into the mirror, seeing that his usual makeup had become bright red blush and lip stuck with blue eye shadow.

"Oh ya look adorable!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Zofis yelled again.

**Hannah:** some wannabes in my school come wearing the grossest make up!

**Dr Riddles:** Lady Susan looks good with make up!

**Hannah:** keep it to yourself!

**Dr Riddles:** whatever!

**Hannah: **ok, I'm gonna be honest with you readers, I have run out of ideas prematurely for this story and now it will be ON HOLD until I get some ideas and get un-bored with it, ok. I am sorry. REVIEW


End file.
